Rebel
by lilWolvie
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP!!! chapter 16 finally!!! What's in store for Wolvie n' Rebel? PLZ REVIEW!!!
1. Rebel

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know??   
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
Rebel  
  
  
Wolverine was working out in the Danger Room for a while when Professor Xavier called him from the intercom up in the control booth. Logan stopped what he was doing and went in the elevator to meet the Professor. "What is it Chuck?"  
  
The Professor frowned at the nick-name. "I want you to meet someone Logan."  
  
Wolverine raised an eyebrow, "What a new student?" He asked as he brushed the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Well, yes I suppose. This young girl will be staying with us for a little while so she can learn to better control her powers." He paused for a moment, "And her temper."  
  
Wolverine crossed his arms. "Hmph, so what do we got here, another firecracker?"  
  
"Well her powers are much like yours, she possesses incredible animal-like senses and she also has another attribute of yours."  
  
Wolverine became curious. "Well, what is it? A healin' factor?"  
  
"Not quite. She apparently has adamantium claws that protrude from her knuckles."  
  
Wolverine grunted and became angry, thinking those monsters that used him in their experiments would do something like this to a kid.   
  
The Professor spoke before he could say anything. "I know what you're thinking Logan, no she was not apart of the Weapon X program, apparently her claws are a natural mutation."  
  
Logan got confused. "Huh? How is that possible?"  
  
"Well she was somehow born with this mutation, but the claws hadn't emerged until years later. Actually she does have a bit of healing but it seems to be only in her hands, probably to heal the places where her claws come out of her knuckles."  
  
"Is her whole skeleton adamantium?"   
  
"No,...but also she has another odd gift."  
  
"What? How many powers does this kid got?"  
  
"This power was just recently discovered, she has the ability to walk on walls and ceilings and such."  
  
"That's an interesting one, hmm so she's kinda like me an...Spider Man?"  
  
Professor X laughed at his comment and nodded.   
  
Wolverine looked up, "So?...This kid got a name?"  
  
"It took me awhile to get through to her, but her real name is Carla. She also already had a nickname, they call her Rebel."  
  
"Interesting name, sounds like this kid could be a handful." Wolverine smirked.  
  
"Well she seems to be rather quite a loner, but she does have that temper."  
  
"So we gonna meet this kid or what?"  
  
"Yes Logan, she's in the rec. room learning about the other students, let's go."  
  
They went out of the Danger Room and downstairs to the rec. room.  
  
  
Rebel was sitting on the couch listening to the stories of the other students. She didn't say much, just sat there and listened. Logan and the Professor stayed in the doorway and watched as everyone was explaining their powers.   
  
Rebel was about 5'4 with dark brown curly hair that was cut short. She was medium build, about 118 lbs and had greyish blue eyes. She was 16 but didn't really look it, she wore baggy camouflage pants and a navy blue hooded sweatshirt.  
  
Finally the Professor spoke up. "Good afternoon everyone, I see you've already introduced yourselves to our new student. Why don't you leave me to talk with her now."  
  
The students got up and said their 'good byes' and 'see ya laters' to Rebel. Then they left the room and most of them headed off to the kitchen or their own rooms. Rebel stayed on the couch as the Prof. and Logan came over to her. She looked up at Logan who was standing next to the Professor. She hadn't met him yet and was curious.  
  
"Rebel, you've already been introduced to the other Instructors here, Storm and Beast." She nodded. "This is Logan."  
  
Logan looked at her and half smiled. "Hey kid."  
  
"Hi." She said quietly.  
  
The Professor spoke up again, "I've already explained to you that Logan has many of the same powers as you do, and I brought him to show you." The Professor nodded to Logan.  
  
Logan outstretched his hand, *SNIKT!* Then the professor nodded to Rebel to do the same. Another sharp *SNIKT!* and Rebel held out her hand with her claws extended.   
  
The Professor nodded again as they sheathed their claws. "As you can see, you both have some things in common."   
  
Rebel looked at Logan and smiled, then back at the Professor. "Logan, why don't you show her to the Danger Room?"  
  
"Alright, come on kid." He started walking away and Rebel quickly got off the couch to follow him."   
  
It was pretty much conversation-less the entire time walking to the Danger Room, but Rebel didn't mind because she really didn't like answering alot of questions, or asking them for that matter. As they got to the Danger Room, Logan opened the doors and walked inside looking behind him at Rebel. "Welcome to the Danger Room."  
  
Rebel looked around wide-eyed at the huge room. "Whoa!"  
  
Logan chuckled, "Pretty nice huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say." Rebel exclaimed.   
  
"So, you do say more than a few words don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, umm..I'm just kinda shy when I meet new people."  
  
"No, problem kid, I understand."  
  
She smiled as Logan showed her around the room. He explained all the different equipment and dangers of the room. There were so many different simulations you could perform in this one room. Rebel was amazed. Logan saw how interested she was in training, using all the equipment. "C'mon I'll show a little demo." He left to start up the demo and they came back down to the center of the room. Logan told her to stay back while he did the demo.  
  
All of a sudden there was an odd clicking sound and weapons began coming up from the floor. Wolverine quickly turned around and sliced at the metal spheres coming toward him. Rebel was in awe at the amazing skills he had and hoped when they eventually trained, that she would have enough skills. Rebel heard another clicking noise and then something that sounded like a whirring noise. Wolverine shouted out "Look out!" She spun around as a metal blade came spinning towards her. Without even thinking, she just reacted *SNIKT* she popped her claws, then ducked and sliced at the incoming blade. Wolverine ran over to her, "Nice job kid, you okay?"  
She retracted her claws and looked at Logan who was hovering over her. "Yeah, I'm ok. It just startled me."  
  
"The Prof.'s gonna kill me when he finds out I brought you in here while I was doin' a demo."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him. That was kinda fun."   
  
Logan smiled and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the Danger Room. "Ya know what kid? Yer alright."  
  
Rebel looked up at Wolverine and smiled. She finally had found someone that was like her, someone she could trust. She now felt safe and not afraid to be living in this new place.   
  
Rebel smelled her way toward the kitchen as Logan went to take a shower. She didn't quite know her way around the mansion yet, but she found her way by smelling toward the different rooms. All the students were sitting at the table talking while waiting for dinner to be ready. There was an empty seat near Kitty and she called Rebel over. "Hey Rebel, come sit over here."  
Rebel shrugged her shoulders and went to sit down. She didn't really mind Kitty, although she did tend to talk alot. Scott was sitting a few seats over next to Jean. Rebel could tell they liked eachother, it wasn't really hard to figure out. Kurt was across the table playing with his fork in the empty plate. Evan was next to Kurt tapping his fingers on the table. "Man, are we gonna eat soon or what? I'm starving!" Evan then accidentally sprouted one of his spikes from his forearm.  
  
"Calm down Evan," Jean scolded. "Before you impale somebody!"  
Evan sat back in his chair and retracted the spike.   
Rogue who was next to Kurt sighed and brushed her hair back with her hand.  
  
Before long Logan walked in and took a seat next to Rebel. He smiled at her and then looked over at Storm, bringing in the food along with Professor Xavier. Beast came in and sat down across from Logan, next to Storm. "Sorry I'm late, I was finishing up a book."  
"That quite alright Hank." The professor told him. "Why don't we start eating."  
  
"I'm up for some of that!" Spyke exclaimed.  
  
"Me too! I'm hungry!" replied Kurt.  
  
Rebel laughed a little at the two boys as they reached for the food. Logan poked at his food and looked up. "Who made dinner?" He asked.  
  
"I did." Scott replied. "It was my turn tonight."  
  
Logan grumbled, staring down at his food, or rather the lump of rock hard meatloaf on his plate. Rebel also poked at hers with her finger. She put down her fork and popped one of her claws on her right hand. Everyone looked up, surprised. She began slicing the meatloaf into pieces.   
"Good idea kid." Logan said as he popped one of his own claws to cut the meat.  
Scott frowned, "Hey it isn't that bad is it??"  
  
Evan popped out a spike and began to cut his meat with it, then looked over at Scott, "Yeah man, this thing is as hard as a rock!"   
  
Everyone laughed, including Wolverine as the others asked him, Rebel and Evan to go around and cut their food. Kitty was just glad that she was a vegetarian and didn't have to eat the meatloaf.   
  
After dinner Logan went in the study to talk with Professor X. "Come on in Logan." The Prof. said just as Logan reached the door. "What is it?"  
Logan opened the door and stood there leaning against the door frame. "I got somethin' ta ask ya 'bout the new student." He paused.  
  
"Well??"  
  
"How's a 'bout I train her, ya know it might be a good idea since she has alot o' the same powers as me. B'sides, I kinda like the kid, I think she could become a good fighter."  
  
The Professor smiled. "Alright Logan, I 'm glad you think she has potential. You know I was going to ask you if you'd train her anyway."  
  
Logan grinned, "Yeah I kinda figured you would, I'll tell her we start trainin' tomorrow." Logan walked out of the study to find Rebel and tell her. Rebel really did look up to him and thought they would become friends or maybe partners. They'd probably make a good team, and it would be nice for Rebel to really have someone to talk to.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well i hope u liked my new story. I haven't really written any stories with my own character and i jus felt like it. I'll do more chapters if i get enough reviews with people wantin' me 2! ok PLEASE REVIEW! bye! i wanna know if u like Rebel! *BAMF* 


	2. Manhunt

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
Rebel chp2  
  
  
The next day in the Danger Room, Rebel was working out with Wolverine, practicing some basic self-defense moves. She was actually pretty good already and a fast learner. Wolverine decided to get to know her better if he was to be training her. "Good job squirt, let's take a break." He said as he went to sit down on a bench near the wall.  
  
Rebel nodded and went with him to sit down.  
  
"So,...kid ya know anyone around here?"  
  
"Yeah actually a friend of mine lives just a few blocks from the mansion." She said as she looked up. "She's a mutant too, her name's Katie but we call her Nemesis."  
  
"Hmph, really? Maybe she could come up here sometime." Logan said with a smile. He noticed how she looked a little homesick and maybe that would cheer her up.  
  
"Really? Ya think the Prof. would let me bring her here?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Logan grinned, "Well I think I could find a way to convince him." He said as he popped his claws.  
  
Rebel laughed, then looked back at Wolverine.  
  
"Just kidding." He said, retracting his claws. "I'll find a way, maybe she could even train here a few days a week or somethin'."  
  
Rebel got up, "Thanks Logan" She said as she went over to one of the sparring robots and sliced it in half.   
  
Wolverine tilted his head and watched the top half of the robot fall to the ground. "Alright squirt, we're done trainin' fer now."   
  
She sniffed the air, "Yeah I'm gonna go take a shower before I head off ta school."  
  
Logan chuckled and followed Rebel out of the Danger Room.  
  
  
  
While at school, Rebel quickly adjusted and got to know her way around pretty good. The school she had gone to before was right near Bayville High, though it was alot smaller. Some of the other kids at the mansion were in a few of her classes. She talked to some of them while at school, but mostly Kitty. Kitty was in her History class but that was it. Kurt and Evan were in her Biology class and she thought they were funny. They were always playing jokes and sometimes Rebel would even join in. She didn't really talk to anyone else in school besides the kids at the mansion, but she didn't really mind, she kinda liked being alone.  
  
  
Back at the mansion Logan was talking with the Professor at Cerebro. "Good afternoon Logan."   
  
"Yeah, hey Professor." Logan grumbled back. "Umm...I was wondering if Rebel could bring a friend from her old school to the mansion a few times a week?, she seems kinda homesick and I thought it might cheer her up or somethin'."  
  
"Yes, her friend Nemesis."  
  
Logan looked puzzled. "How'd you know?"   
  
"I picked her friend up on Cerebro while she was using her powers." He took off the Cerebro helmet and turned around to face Logan. "I scanned her mind and found she had been a good friend of Rebels."  
  
"Hmmm? So..what do ya think?"  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea Logan, we may be able to train Nemesis with her powers also. I'll have to speak with her parents."  
  
Logan nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
  
Shortly after, Rebel came back from school and tossed her backpack on the couch. Scott, Jean and the others were already home watching tv in the rec. room. Scott looked over at her. "Hey you're back finally."  
  
She looked at him making a face like 'so what's your point?'.  
  
"Where've you been?" Scott asked accusingly.  
  
"I walked back ok?! What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Why didn't you want a ride? I would've given you one?"  
  
Now he was getting on her nerves. She growled low and was about to pop her claws just asking him to mess with her. Logan casually walked in. He must've heard the whole thing.   
  
"Leave her alone Shades, maybe she just wanted to walk."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes under his ruby quartz sunglasses and shut his mouth. Rebel smiled satisfied and nodded a 'thanks' to Wolverine. Logan saw the look in her eyes after Scott made his last remark and knew she was getting ready to rip his throat out.  
  
  
Rebel picked up her backpack and started going upstairs to her room. She could smell Logan coming up behind her. She turned around. "So...did you ask the Professor about having my friend come over?"  
  
"Yep, he said he'd hafta talk to her parents first. I'll tell ya when he does."  
  
"Thanks Wolvie!" She smiled and ran up the rest of the way to her room.  
  
Wolverine grumbled a little at the nick-name, he didn't mind if she called him that, he just thought if Scott ever called him that he would have to rip his lungs out. Logan chuckled at the thought, and pictured Scotts face when he would start to chase him.  
  
  
  
The next day was Saturday and Logan went into the kitchen to find Rebel sitting alone spinning a spoon in a bowl of cereal. "Mornin' kid."  
  
She wasn't surprised to see him there, she already smelled him coming anyway. "Hey." She said without looking up.   
  
"I got some good news fer ya."  
  
She lifted her head in curiosity. "What?"  
  
"The Prof. talked to yer friends parent's and they said it would be ok fer her to come up here a few days a week ta train."  
  
"Really?! Cool! Thanks fer askin' the Prof. for me Wolvie." She said as she gave him a quick hug.  
  
He smiled, "Yer welcome squirt. She's gonna come by today."  
  
Rebel jumped up from her seat then grabbed her bowl to put it in the dishwasher. She ran up to her room and Logan went to talk to the Prof. about Rebels friend.  
  
Professor Xavier was telling Logan, Storm and Beast all about Nemesis's powers. She had the ability to change her size at will. Her maximum height was 10 feet and her minimum was 6 inches. She also had some telekinetic ability, allowing her to levitate herself in her smaller forms. The instructors were all pretty interested to see this.  
  
  
Around 4pm the Professor sensed a person coming near the mansion. Nemesis had just gotten there and the Prof. mentally told Storm to let her in. Prof. X strolled into Rebels room whose door was wide open. He looked around and didn't see Rebel anywhere. "Hello?? Rebel are you in here?"  
  
"Up here Professor!"   
  
Professor Xavier looked up to see Rebel standing overhead on the ceiling. He hadn't yet seen her do this and was quite amused. "Rebel, would you please come down, your friend is here."  
  
"Oh! okay!" She said as she started crawling across the ceiling to the wall and then climbed downward to the floor.  
  
They went downstairs into the foyer where Nemesis was talking with Storm. She was about 5'1 at her normal height, with medium length blond hair. She was wearing bell-bottom jeans and a tank-top with a tiger print on the front. Rebel ran into the room, "Hey Nemesis!" She exclaimed.  
"Hey, what's up?" Nemesis replied.  
"Nothin' much, I've been trainin' some it's really fun"   
  
The Prof. and Storm left so that the two girls could catch up.  
  
"This is really some cool place Rebel."  
  
"Yeah, you think this is cool, you should see the danger room!"  
  
"What? Danger Room, what's that??"  
  
Rebel grinned, grabbing Katie's arm and hauling her off to the Danger Room.  
  
As they were just at the door to the room Wolverine came up to them and stared down at Rebel. "What do ya think yer doin' squirt?"  
  
"Umm..Hey Wolvie, this is my friend Nemesis." She looked at Nemesis then at Logan, "Ohh Nemesis this is Logan or Wolverine."  
  
"Hi!" She said looking up at Logan.  
  
"Hi." Logan grumbled looking at the blond girl Rebel was dragging around. "Ok squirt what are ya up to??"   
  
Rebel smiled sheepishly. "Well, I just wanted to show Nemesis the Danger Room, I mean if she's gonna be trainin' with us once in a while she's gonna see it anyway right??"  
  
Logan sighed, "Yeah but you shouldn't go in there by yourself, you could get hurt."  
  
Rebel looked up at him sadly. "Well can you come in too Wolvie?? Please??"  
  
He couldn't help to smile a little. "Oh Alright, come on!" He said as he entered the code for the Danger Room and walked in.   
  
Nemesis looked around. "Whoa!"  
  
"That's exactly what I said, see isn't it cool!?"  
  
Wolverine grinned at the two, marveling over the room. He then went in the control tower and entered the codes for a simple simulation. The room turned into a forest and it even smelled like one. Nemesis and Rebel looked around. Wolverine came down from the tower and went toward Rebel and Nemesis. "What are we doin'?" Rebel asked him.  
  
"Just a quick an' easy game of manhunt. Let's see what you kids got."  
  
"Umm...who are we gonna play against?? There's no on here but us." Nemesis asked him, finally feeling comfortable enough to speak. At first she was a bit startled by Wolverine, because he appeared to be just a macho tough guy with an attitude, but then became used to him and realized he could be very nice. Rebel seemed to like him so Nemesis thought he must be ok since Rebel didn't like too many people.  
  
"We're playin' against the robots." Wolverine replied with a smile.   
  
"So how do we get tagged then?" Rebel questioned.  
  
"They can tag us, trust me, these are special robots. But the only way we can get them is ta hit a button on the back of 'em...or destroy 'em."  
  
Rebel smiled, "Oh ok I get it. This is gonna be fun!"  
  
Nemesis and Rebel moved to another side of the danger room 'forest' and waited for the 'go' signal. They heard a beeping noise and that was when the game started. Wolverine was on another side of the 'forest' coming towards them, Rebel could smell him. Nemesis peered around at her surroundings. "Hey Rebel, you take the left side an' I'll take the right." She whispered.  
  
Rebel nodded and started moving, crouching low to the ground. She heard the snap of a twig in the distance and sniffed the air. She could smell the cool metal of the robots coming near her. She jumped up and spun around popping her claws with a sharp *SNIKT!* A robot came at her at full speed and she sliced at it, letting if fall to the ground in pieces. "Oops, I wonder if that counts as a 'tag'??"   
  
Meanwhile Nemesis also had her hands full as two robots came at her. One of them shot out a tentacle-like arm and grabbed for her, she began to shrink into a smaller form and levitated herself behind the robot. She quickly re-sized and punched the back button of the robot and it fell to the ground. The other robot had disappeared and she looked around for it not seeing a thing.  
  
The robot that had left Nemesis was now finding its way towards Wolverine. He smelled the metal and heard it trying to pounce on him. He somersaulted out of the way then quickly got to his feet. He lunged at the robot with a *SNIKT!* and sliced the top part off. Rebel came up behind him. "Hey, Wolvie where's Nemesis??"  
He turned around, "I haven't seen her, I thought she was with you??"  
  
"She was, but we split up"  
  
All of a sudden they heard a scream and rushed toward the source. When Logan and Rebel came to the middle of the 'forest' they saw Nemesis, in her smaller form, hovering over two robots. She looked at Rebel and Wolverine. "Hey guys! A little help here!?" She shouted.   
Wolverine and Rebel both jumped at the robots, slicing them into a pile of metal on the floor. Nemesis went back to her normal size. "What happened??" Rebel asked.  
  
"I tried to scare them away by getting big, but I accidentally shrunk myself instead." She replied sheepishly.  
  
Rebel laughed and looked at Wolverine, also laughing a little. Nemesis crossed her arms. "Hey shut up!" She scolded, then laughed at how silly the situation was. She tried to scare away a robot! That was pretty funny in itself, but then she accidentally shrunk herself? Now that was funny!  
  
The simulation ended as they slaughtered the remaining robots and the 'forest' surroundings of the Danger Room went back to the normal settings. They all headed out towards the kitchen. "Hey, that was really fun Rebel, I can't wait to do another training session."  
  
Rebel smiled and went to sit down at the table. The others were all there and Rebel introduced Nemesis to everyone. She found herself quite fond of Evan, or Spyke and sat next to him at dinner. Rebel looked around the room from her seat at the table. "Hey, where's Logan?"  
  
Ororo looked at her. "Oh, Rebel he went to Harry's Bar, don't worry he'll be back later tonight as usual."  
  
Rebel looked back at her plate and finished eating. She tried not to smile when she saw Nemesis staring at Spyke throughout the whole dinner. Sometimes she would even catch Evan staring at Nemesis, Rebel figured they must like eachother.   
  
After dinner Evan stopped to talk to Nemesis. "Hey wait up!"  
  
She stopped and turned around. "Oh, hey! Umm..what's up?"  
  
"Umm...I was wondering, do you wanna go watch a movie in the rec. room with me or somethin'?" Evan asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool, sure." She paused and peered down the hallway.  
  
Evan looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"I thought I saw someone." She started walking towards the door and Evan followed her.  
  
As they got close near the door, they saw Rebel putting on a coat and heading outside. "Hey Rebel!" Nemesis called out.   
  
Rebel spun around and saw Spyke and Nemesis staring at her. "Yo where you goin'?"  
  
Rebel sighed. "I'm goin' ta find Wolvie."  
  
Nemesis started to grab her own coat. "I'm goin' with you then."  
  
"No! You can't come this time, It'll be too obvious if we're both gone. B'sides I heard you two talkin', why don't you go ahead an' watch a movie."  
  
"But-" Nemesis started.  
  
"But nothin', you ain't comin', don't worry I'll be back in a little while, can you guys cover for me?"   
  
"Yeah, no problem, it's cool, I'll just tell 'em your in your room or somethin'." Spyke told her. "I sneak out all the time."  
  
Nemesis was about to object but she really did want to hang with Evan, so she kept her mouth shut and nodded.  
  
"Thank's Evan." Rebel said as she quietly went out the door.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Harry's, Logan was sitting at the bar with a beer and a burger. He didn't feel like eatin' at the mansion tonight because Kitty was cooking and she was a vegetarian. After he finished his burger and another beer, he left the money for the check on the bar and went outside. As he was getting closer to his motorcycle he smelled a familiar scent. He looked around not seeing anything. "Alright squirt, come on out."  
  
Rebel slowly came out from hiding behind his motorcycle. She looked up at him trying to put on an innocent face. "Uhh...Hey Wolvie??"  
  
He grunted, "What the hell are ya doin' kid?"  
  
"I'm sorry ok?! I was bored and Storm said you were at Harry's so....I decided ta see what you were up to."  
  
Wolverine crossed his arms. "Well, ya shouldn't of come out here, it ain't safe."  
  
Rebel rolled her eyes, "I'm not exactly a little kid ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah alright, but I better get ya back before the Prof. sends out a search party for ya."  
  
Rebel growled and Logan glared at her. He motioned for her to get on the bike and she reluctantly hopped on back. "Ya know, we don't gotta go back right away, Spyke's coverin' for me."   
  
Logan just shook his head and grinned. "I gotta stop and get gas anyway."  
  
Rebel just smiled as they took off down the road. Just maybe they'd have some fun tonight after all, you never know what could happen along the way.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the last, I hope u like it. I hope u like Nemesis 2! What do u think's gonna happen at the gas station??? I'll take suggestions if ya got any! well buh byes for now! *BAMF!* 


	3. Rebel join the Brotherhood?? Get real!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Oh Yeah, and thanks to Sioned136 I now have an idea for this new chapter! thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!  
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
Rebel chp3  
  
  
As they rode into the gas station Logan stopped the bike and got off to pump the gas. Rebel got off too and started kicking at the dirt. She looked around, it was pretty dark even though it was a full moon. Logan then went inside to pay for the gas. As he was walking back he noticed Rebel was looking outward towards the woods with her nose in the air. "What's the matter squirt?"  
  
"I smell somethin', I don't know what it is though, I never smelled it before." She replied without turning around.  
  
Logan began to sniff the air, then he paused. "Magneto."  
  
Rebel looked at him now. "What? Isn't that the guy the Prof. told me about."  
  
"Yeah, this means trouble, c'mon kid we better get outta here." He said with a growl.  
  
Logan got on the bike and she got up right behind him. They took off fast and headed back to the mansion.   
When they were a few miles away Logan stopped the bike in the middle of the road. He growled low, "He's followin' us."  
  
Rebel gulped, she had heard about Magneto and knew exactly what he could do with metal. She feared because he probably knew about her and her metal claws like Wolverine's.  
  
They both got off the bike slowly and Logan put down the kickstand. He looked out towards the woods. "Alright Magneto, we know yer out there so come on an' show yourself!" Logan yelled.  
  
Magneto came down from the sky above the trees and hovered close to the ground only a few feet away from Logan and Rebel. Logan had a feeling what he wanted but asked anyway, positioning himself infront of Rebel. "What do ya want Magneto?!"  
  
Magneto looked at Logan coldly and then tilted his head so he could see Rebel. "I think you know what I want Logan,..I want her!"   
  
Logan looked behind him at Rebel and winked, she had a feeling what was going to happen and she knew what to do. Logan jumped up, keeping Magneto focused on him while Rebel snuck around behind him. Magneto fought with him for a while punching and kicking, not allowing Wolverine to use his claws. Wolverine punched him hard in the jaw and sent Magneto flying backwards to the ground. Magneto was getting sick of this little game and decided to use his powers. He flung Logan back using the metal in his bones against him and knocked him to the ground. Wolverine faked being unconscious as Magneto came towards him. Rebel howled out from behind Magneto and lept onto his back unsheathing her adamantium claws. She stabbed him in the shoulder before he could do anything. He then knocked her off of his back and onto the ground. Forgetting that Logan was still behind him, he raised Rebel off the ground by the metal in her hands. Wolverine jumped back up and jabbed Magneto painfully in the back, leaving him unconscious. Rebel began to fall from the air as Logan dove to catch her.  
"You ok squirt?" He asked her still in his arms.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." She said rubbing the back of her head. "I just hit my head when I fell."  
  
Logan put her down. "Hmph, well kid the Prof. is definetly gonna kill me fer this one."  
  
Rebel grimaced hopping on his motorcycle.   
  
  
  
Back at the mansion it was now around 11:00p.m. and Nemesis was still in the rec. room with Evan watching movies. "Hey Evan, do think Rebel caught up with Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, probably, even if she didn't know where the bar was she could've still followed his scent."  
  
"Yeah they're probably just hangin' out or somethin'."  
  
A little while later the Professor came in the rec. room. "Hello Nemesis, Evan."  
  
They turned around. "Hello Professor." They both said, hoping he didn't realize that Rebel was gone.  
  
"Have you seen Rebel around?" The Prof. asked.  
  
They both looked innocent. "Umm..I think she said she was going to bed, she was really tired from the training session earlier today." Nemesis replied hoping the Prof. wasn't reading her thoughts.  
  
"Oh alright, don't stay up too late you two."  
  
Evan and Nemesis smiled. "Don't worry Professor we won't." Spyke told him as he strolled out of the room.  
  
  
Around 11:30 Rebel and Wolverine arrived back at the mansion. Logan parked his bike in the garage and they headed towards the door. Rebel looked at him curiously. "Hey Wolvie, umm..shouldn't we sneak in or somethin'?? Won't they notice us comin' in?"  
  
He turned around and smiled, "Nah, don't worry 'bout it kid, they already know I was out and they'll probably think it's suspicious if I try an' sneak in."   
  
"Won't they see me though??"   
  
"Just keep close behind me and stay quiet."  
  
Rebel nodded as she slowly followed close behind Logan.  
  
When they walked in the door they saw Spyke and Nemesis on the couch in the rec. room fast asleep. As they were walking toward the stairs Logan stopped. Rebel stopped too and sniffed the air. "Uh oh!"   
  
"Storm's upstairs." Wolverine whispered.  
  
"What do we do? If she sees me we're in big trouble!"   
  
Logan stopped and walked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket off of it. "I got an idea." He grumbled as he wrapped the blanket around Rebel and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" She protested.  
  
"Just keep quiet and pretend you're sleeping."  
  
"I get it." She whispered and then pretended to be sleeping when he hushed her.  
  
As they got to the top of the stairs Storm stood there staring at his tattered clothes. "Logan what happened to you?"  
  
"Uhh..just a little bar fight 'Ro, nothin' ta worry about."  
  
She smiled from the corner of her mouth then looked at Rebel hanging over his shoulders. "Is she sleeping?"  
  
Logan grunted, "Yeah, she fell asleep on the couch, I'm just takin' her to her room."  
  
Storm smiled as Logan walked into Rebel's room. He put her down and she threw off the blanket. "Jeeze that was a close one!"   
  
"Yeah, I'll say. I just hope the Prof. doesn't pry inta our heads and find out what really happened."  
  
Rebel shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Better get ta bed squirt, it's late."  
  
"Okay, g'night Wolvie." She said as she made her way towards the bed.  
  
"G'night kid." He smiled and walked out the door.  
  
  
In the morning Nemesis and Spyke awoke to find themselves leaning against eachother on the couch. Evan yawned and sat up. "Man, we must've fallen asleep."  
Nemesis looked over at him. "Hmm..yeah." She paused for a moment. "Oh crap!"  
  
Spyke got startled and turned around. "What?!"  
  
"Did Rebel and Logan even come back last night?! We fell asleep and I was supposed to keep an eye out for when they got back!"  
  
Spyke stretched and got up off the couch. "Don't worry, they're probably upstairs."  
  
"Yeah okay." Nemesis said, still a bit worried.  
  
Nemesis just told Spyke to sit back down and they turned on the t.v. for awhile because it was still a little early for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Around 7a.m. Rebel woke up. She sat up in bed and looked around. She got out of bed and realized she went to sleep in the clothes she wore the other night. They were a little torn and pretty dirty. She groaned and went to take a quick shower. She threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Logan was just going down the stairs when she left her room. He turned around. "Mornin' squirt."  
  
"Hey."  
  
He stopped and waited for her to reach the stairs. "So they serve anythin' good for breakfast? I'm starved!"  
  
Logan smiled and continued down the stairs. "There's usually somethin' good."  
  
Rebel stopped and began sliding down the railing. Logan watched as she jumped when she reached the end. *sniff* *sniff* "Hmm..I smell bacon! Yum!" She ran into the kitchen at full speed, nearly slipping on the floor when she entered. Logan chuckled and casually strode in. No one else was up yet, besides Storm who had made breakfast. Rebel grabbed a plate and loaded it with bacon, sausage and some eggs. She then put the plate on the table and ran into the rec. room.  
  
Nemesis and Spyke were sitting on the couch still watching MTV when she ran in and jumped on the back of the couch. "Ah! Jeeze you scared me!" Spyke yelled, slightly annoyed. "I coulda spiked ya!"  
  
Rebel looked at him skeptically, then *SNIKT* "Yeah and I coulda sliced you!"  
  
Nemesis watched Rebel as she stood straight up on the back of the couch then jumped over them onto the floor. "Hey you're back, I kinda fell asleep and wasn't sure if you made it back yet."  
  
"Yeah I made it alright! It was fun, I can't wait to go out again!" Rebel replied enthusiastically.  
  
"What did you and Wolverine do? Where'd you go?" Nemesis asked curiously as Spyke sat awaiting the answer.  
  
Rebel sniffed at the air again. "Tell ya later, I'm hungry and my food's gettin' cold!" She said as she ran out of the rec. room and back into the kitchen.  
  
Logan was leaning against the counter reading the paper and Kitty walked in, phasing through the door. She looked at the plate of mostly bacon and sausage on the table. "Ewwww! Logan I assume this is like, yours?"   
  
He grunted and smiled. "Nope, it's Rebel's. Kids got good taste huh?"  
  
Kitty made a disgusted face. "I'm so glad I'm like, totally a vegetarian, all that meat is so gross!" She said looking at the plate.  
  
Rebel rushed in, "Hey! Keep away from my grub!"  
  
"Eww like I'd want it!" Kitty replied as she went to get some fruit salad.  
  
  
Logan chuckled and even Storm laughed a little.  
  
  
After breakfast Nemesis went for a walk around the property with Spyke. Rebel was walking around with Kitty talking about some of the Danger Room training sessions. "So Rebel did you like get totally wiped out after training with Logan?!"  
  
Rebel just shuffled her feet as they walked toward the Danger Room, she was having a session this morning with Kitty in it too. "Nah, he's tough but it's for our own good. It makes us even stronger."  
  
Kitty just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. When they got inside Logan was standing there but he wasn't suited up. Kitty and Rebel just stared at him. "What's goin' on Wolvie??" Rebel asked curiously.  
  
"Somethin' strange is goin' on squirt." He grumbled.  
  
"What is it?? Tell me!" Rebel asked impatiently.  
  
"Fer some reason, Magneto's after ya kid. You know it and I know it, I smelled the Brotherhood nearby so we're gonna hafta stay sharp."  
  
Rebel nodded and Kitty was totally confused. "Like what the hell is going on?!" She burst out.  
  
Logan stared at her. "Watch yer mouth half-pint!"  
  
Kitty looked at him innocently, "Sorry, but like what's going on?"  
  
Wolverine sighed and decided to tell her what was going on, she'd probably find out sooner or later anyway. "Last night Rebel came out lookin' fer me and when we were headin' back here Magneto dropped in on us and tried to get ahold of Rebel."  
  
"So, does the Professor like know about this??"  
  
"No." Logan grumbled. "And we ain't gonna tell him either, he'll just make a big deal out of it."  
  
"Well it is a big deal isn't it?!"  
  
"Magneto has tried ta get all o' ya to join the Brotherhood, almost, so it ain't really a big deal."   
  
Rebel butt in. "Okay it isn't a big deal so then why aren't we trainin'??"   
  
"We should head out so we don't end up bringin' the Brotherhood here, they're outside waitin' ta follow us."  
  
Kitty was totally baffled. "So you like know they're waiting for you?!"  
  
Logan was slightly annoyed, answering so many questions by Kitty. "Me an' the squirt are gonna go out there an' hop on my bike, then we'll head away from the mansion an get them outta the way."  
  
Rebel looked up excitedly, "Alright! Let's go!" She said as she grabbed Logan's arm and headed out the door to the Danger Room.  
  
Kitty just stood there. "So I guess I'm like not supposed to tell anyone then?" She left the Danger Room and followed Logan and Rebel to the door outside.   
  
As they were leaving Scott stopped Rebel who was trying to catch up with Logan, already in the garage. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Rebel stopped and growled, "I'm goin' out!"  
  
He grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Hey, does the Professor know you're going out?"  
  
By now she was really annoyed, she popped the two outer claws on her right hand and pinned him to the wall. "Alright, ya got two options Cyke! You can let me go and keep yer mouth shut to the Prof., or you can find out if my middle claw can go all the way through yer skinny little neck!"   
  
"Okay okay!" He squeaked out.  
  
Rebel retracted her claws and ran outside to the garage. Scott stood there hardly believing what she just did and rubbed his neck. "Man that girl has got a temper!" He said to himself.  
  
When she got to the garage Logan was already on his bike ready to hit the road. "Hey you comin' or what?"  
  
Rebel hopped on the bike, "Yeah, jus' had ta take care o' One Eye back there."  
  
Logan grinned and headed out of the garage ready to face the dangers that lay ahead of them.  
  
  
A/N: well there's chp.3 did it suck?? was it ok? plz tell me! review! not many people are readin' this story...I'm sad now! oh well. Will write more ASAP, that is if i atleast get a couple reviews that want me 2 continue. 


	4. Where's Rebel??

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!  
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
Rebel chp4  
  
  
By the time Rebel and Logan were about 2 miles from the mansion, the Brotherhood was right on their tails. Logan pulled to the side of the road and they got off the bike. The Brotherhood's jeep pulled over about 20 feet away and Avalanche, Blob, and Boom Boom came out. Wolverine and Rebel were standing with their claws out as they approached. Rebel glared at them, "So where's the rest o' you morons?!"  
  
Blob stared down at the smaller girl. "None of your business short stuff!"  
  
Rebel growled at him and Wolverine had to hold her back. "What do you want bub?!" He yelled back at them.  
  
Avalanche stepped forward. "We just want the girl wolf-man, so stay back!"  
  
Wolverine growled. "Ya want her, then ya gotta go through me!"  
  
Avalanche had a smug grin on his face, "No problem." He began to shake the ground around Wolverine, which knocked him off his feet.  
  
As he began to get up, Blob stepped up and jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. Wolverine could feel his body being crushed under the enormous weight of the Blob and he couldn't breathe.  
  
Rebel decided now might be a good time to help. "Get off him wide-load!" She yelled at Blob. She began to taunt him and try to get him off of Wolverine. "What's the matter chubby hubby, can't come an' get me yourself?!"  
  
Blobs eyes got red with anger and he got off of Wolverine and started to go after Rebel. "Stop making fun of me!!!" He hollered as his massive weight barreled towards her. She looked over at Logan for some help but he still lay unconscious on the ground.   
  
She realized it was all up to her now, so she began to run towards Blob as he came her way. She had her claws bared and decided to play a little chicken. Avalanche and Boom Boom looked on as she dared to go against the Blob. "What is she nuts?!" Boom Boom questioned out loud. Rebel saw Blob not being able to stop and that was what she was counting on. As they got closer, she did a home-run type slide and went right under his legs. He was unable to stop and went flying into their jeep, head first knocking himself out.   
  
Rebel jumped up in excitement, "Yes!! One down, two to go!" She looked around at Boom Boom and Avalanche who were completely dumbfounded.   
  
Rebel dusted herself off, "Okay, who's next?" She said with a grin.  
  
Wolverine got up and rubbed the back of his head. He saw Blob sprawled out on the ground near the jeep. "Whoa, easy there squirt." He said looking at Rebel who was ready to take on the remaining Brotherhood members.  
  
She turned her head quickly, "Wolvie! You're okay! Come on let's beat these bozo's!!"  
  
Boom Boom and Avalanche stood staring at eachother scared shitless. This new girl had claws just like Wolverine's and she just knocked out the Blob! Whoa, that was enough for them to leave her alone. Lance stared at Tabitha, "Oh man! Forget about what Magneto wants! I'm outta here!"  
Tabitha looked back at him, then at Rebel and Wolverine. "Yeah these guys are no fun, let's go!"   
  
Wolverine nodded at Rebel to let them go and she reluctantly retracted her claws. Tabby and Lance got Blob up and jumped into the jeep and headed down the road.   
  
Logan looked at Rebel, "Well squirt, I think ya scared 'em off, they won't be back fer a while."  
  
Rebel smirked, "Yeah that was fun, but what about Magneto? Will he come after me again?"  
  
Logan looked down for a moment. "I sure hope not kid, I don't think the Brotherhood would be able ta handle ya if you went over there anyway." He said with a grin.  
  
Rebel laughed and walked over to him giving him a hug before they got on his bike and headed home.  
  
  
When they walked inside, the Professor was there along with Hank and Ororo. Logan looked at Rebel and then back and everyone else. "Hey everyone, mornin'."   
  
Rebel tried hiding behind Logan but the Professor saw her anyway. "Well Rebel, I understand you've had quite an interesting night last night, and this morning??"  
  
She smiled innocently, then looked over at Scott in the other room. "Oooh I'm gonna get ya fer this one Cyke! Why'd ya hafta tell the Prof.?!" She thought to herself. Logan saw her staring at Scott and then turned back to the Prof. "So you had Slim over there spyin' on her Chuck?" He asked the Professor.  
  
"No Logan, I was just having him keep an eye on her, for her own good." The Prof. defended himself.  
  
Rebel glared at him, "Hmph! Wolvie was doin' a fine job keepin' an eye on me! Grrr! He's more qualified then Scooter boy if ya ask me!" She burst out.  
  
Logan grinned and smiled at her for defending him. "I've been takin' care of her Chuck."  
  
The Prof. sighed. "Alright, Logan you keep an eye on her then, and if Magneto or the Brotherhood do something again, would you please inform me?"  
  
Logan nodded, then winked at Rebel. The Professor strolled away and Hank went back to his lab without a word. Rebel left to torture Scott as Ororo approached Logan. "Logan, are you sure you'll be able to handle her? She is quite a handful sometimes you know?"  
Logan chuckled as he watched Scott cringe when Rebel threatened him. "Yeah 'Ro I know what I'm doin', and she ain't a handful ta me. We get along fine, she listens to me."  
  
Storm smiled. "Well atleast she's got someone to look up to." She said as she walked away.  
  
Logan decided he'd better go stop Rebel before she kills Scott. He walked into the rec. room. "Alright you two, break it up!" He said in his stern gruff voice.   
  
Scott slowly backed away. Rebel retracted her claws and went down the hall to find Kitty. Just as Scott was leaving Wolverine stopped him. "Uhh..hey Logan."  
  
"Listen Cyke, if I ever catch you pickin' on that kid again, I ain't gonna be around ta stop her from tearin' ya to shreds. In fact, I might just help her, so you steer clear got it?!"  
  
Scott gulped, "Yeah, yeah I got it." He said nervously.  
  
Logan let go of his shirt and Scott ran out the door.  
  
As Rebel was looking around for Kitty she heard some voices in the foyer. She sniffed at the air then whispered to herself. "Hmm..Nemesis and Spyke, I wonder what they're up to??" She leaned up against the wall, then started climbing up until she was upside down on the ceiling. She crawled towards the foyer and saw Spyke talking with Nemesis. They were saying their good-byes because Nemesis was leaving today. Just as Spyke was about to give Nemesis a kiss Rebel called out from the ceiling. "Hey guys!"  
  
They looked up startled, "Hey Rebel."  
  
Rebel jumped down from the ceiling doing a backflip and landed on the floor behind them. "So, Nemesis, you're leavin' today huh?"  
  
Nemesis looked at her. "Yeah, well umm..Evan was just saying bye."  
  
Rebel looked at Spyke who was trying to look innocent. "Yeah, sure well..I guess I'll leave you two alone. Bye Nemesis, see ya sometime next week!"  
  
"Bye!" Nemesis called out as Rebel ran out of the room.   
  
Spyke looked at her, blushing a little. "Well, see ya then Nemesis."  
  
"Bye Evan." She said as she walked out the door. "I had alot of fun!"  
  
Evan smiled and went up to his room. Rebel was sitting at the top of the stairs. "So?? Did you kiss her??" Rebel asked teasingly.  
  
"Rebel!!" Spyke yelled as he began to chase her down the hallway.  
  
He stopped as Wolverine came around the corner and Rebel hid behind him. He raised an eyebrow then looked down at Rebel. "Hey squirt!"  
  
"Hey Wolvie!" She said, keeping close to him so Spyke wouldn't go after her.   
  
Evan threw his arms at his sides and walked the other way. Rebel looked back and stuck her tongue out at him giggling. Logan grunted, "What was that all about?"  
  
Rebel smiled and looked up at him. "Oh nothing." She said innocently as they walked down the hall.   
  
  
That night, around midnight Rebel was fast asleep in her room until she heard something that sounded like someone breathing. She began to get a little nervous so she sniffed at the air quietly. She couldn't quite figure out what the smell was, only that it was cat-like and it was pretty close to her. Rebel opened her eyes and sprang up on the bed with her claws out. When she looked around the dark room, even though she had pretty good night-vision she couldn't see anything. She was about to jump up onto the chandelier and then get onto the ceiling, but before she could make her move she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and then there was total blackness. Her kid-napper picked up her limp form and carried her out the window into the darkness of the night.  
  
  
In the morning Logan took a shower and got dressed, then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down the hall expecting Rebel to come out of her room and walk with him to breakfast like she usually did. When she didn't come he figured that maybe she was sleeping late this morning or that she had already gone downstairs so he walked down to the kitchen by himself. When he walked in Beast was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading some science magazine. "Good morning Logan." Hank said cheerfully.  
  
Logan looked over at him still scanning the room for Rebel. "Mornin' Hank."  
  
He didn't see Rebel anywhere and didn't smell her either. "Hey Hank, have you seen the squirt??"  
  
"Oh you mean Rebel? No I haven't seen her this morning, I bet she's still asleep though."  
  
Logan nodded and then gathered a plate with some food on it and began to eat. A little later more of the students came in and ate their breakfast, still no signs of Rebel. Ororo came downstairs and looked around at all the students hurrying to eat their breakfast and head off to school. She noticed Logan sitting with his empty plate of food and a worried expression on his face. She grabbed a bagel and sat down next to him. "Logan? What's the matter?"  
He was lost in a daze and didn't come out of it until Storm waved a hand in front of his face. "Logan? Hello anyone in there??"  
  
"Huh?..What??" He turned and looked at her. "Oh sorry Storm, mornin'."  
  
"Logan what's bothering you??" She asked him puzzled.  
  
"Nothin'. Have you seen Rebel?" He asked her calmly.  
  
"No, didn't she leave for school with the others??"  
  
Logan shook his head. "Nope, I would've seen her."  
  
Storm became a bit curious herself. "Maybe she just walked, you know she does that sometimes."  
  
"Nah, she wouldn't have missed breakfast." Logan got up from the table and ran upstairs to Rebel's room. He realized he really cared about that kid like she was his own or something, because he was getting really worried, especially with Magneto after her and all that's happened.  
  
He opened the door and barged in. As he scanned the room, there was no trace of Rebel anywhere. Storm came running up the stairs after him and walked into the room. She also noticed Rebel was not there. Logan ran over near the window, it was wide open and he became suspicious. He sniffed the air then growled out, "Sabertooth!"  
  
Storm was shocked by the name and began to fear the worst if Sabertooth had gotten ahold of Rebel. Logan was furious and dashed out of the room to find Professor Xavier.   
  
The Prof. was in his study when Logan burst in the door. "She's gone!!"  
  
The Prof. was slightly confused until Storm came in and informed him mentally. "Oh dear!"  
  
"Sabertooth's got her!! And I'm gonna find her!" Logan yelled as he stared at the Prof.  
  
"Logan please calm down, we'll find her. I'll just use Cerebro to locate her."  
  
Logan wasn't going to listen to reason, he had to find that kid himself. He promised he'd look after her and he was going to do just that. "Nah, I'll find her myself, all I gotta do is follow Sabertooth's stench!" He turned and stomped out of the room, heading into the garage and on his motorcycle.  
  
The Prof. had already sent a mental message to all the students to inform them of the situation. Scott being the leader, and the others were all eager to help but the Prof. told them the situation was being handled and they should stay in school. Storm followed the Prof. to Cerebro and Beast was already there waiting for them.   
  
"Charles are we going to assist in this 'rescue'?" Beast asked him curiously.  
  
The Prof. scratched his chin, "Yes Hank, we'll let Logan go after her on his own but we'll use Cerebro to locate her anyway and we'll accompany him if he needs our help."  
  
Storm and Beast sat in the foyer waiting for the Prof. to find Rebel using Cerebro. Hopefully Logan would get there in time, there was no telling what Sabertooth would do or what he wanted her for.  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there goes this chapter! It was kinda shorter than the rest but I thought I'd just leave it as a cliffhanger. Sorry, I know those are annoying! PLZ review!, hope u like it so far!! *BAMF* 


	5. Kiss my @$$ One Eye!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!  
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
Rebel chp5  
  
  
When Rebel woke up her head was throbbing and she tried to sit up but discovered that her hands were being held down. She was on a cold table and there were metal shackles on her wrists and ankles. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit area and she looked around. She was in an old cave that looked like a make-shift prison. She heard a low growl and sniffed the air to see if anyone else was there. She smelled that cat-like scent of her kid-napper just like in her bed room. She sighed and called out, "Why don't you show yourself, I already know yer there!"  
  
Sabertooth slowly emerged from the shadows. The humungous mutant stood there, looming over her where she was being held down. He didn't say a word, just stared at Rebel and then he raised his hand so that his sharp claws were shining in the dim light.  
  
Rebel grew angry and impatient. "Who the hell are you?!" She snarled at him.   
  
"Careful there shrimp, I'm sure Wolverine wouldn't want to hear you mouthing off like that." He replied with an eerily calm voice.  
  
Rebel gasped and realized who she was dealing with. She remembered one time, Logan telling her about a grotesque associate of his from long ago by the name of Sabertooth. He told her he was a ruthless killer and he and Wolverine had been duking it out for years. "I know who are,..Sabertooth!"  
  
Sabertooth just grinned evilly. "So the runt told ya 'bout me huh? Well I'm after him not you,...for now."  
  
"What do you want me for then?!"   
  
Sabertooth leaned over her and lifted her chin slightly with his claw. "Bait."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Logan was hot on Sabertooth's heals. The scent was getting stronger and it headed into the woods. There was a long dirt path so he didn't have to get off his motorcycle. He stopped before going down the path and pulled out his com-link. "Hey Chuck, it's Wolverine, ya there??"  
There was a bit of static, then the Professors voice, "Yes Logan, I'm here, have you found them yet??"  
  
"Yeah, I'm about a couple o' miles from the mansion into the woods, there's a path up here an' I figure they must be down there cuz the scent is gettin' stronger."  
  
"Alright Logan, I've got your coordinates. Do you need assistance."  
  
Logan grunted, "Nah, I got it from here, I'll call you back on my com-link if I run inta more trouble,...Logan out." With that he turned off the radio so the Prof. couldn't object to his decision in the rescue.  
  
  
  
Inside the cave Rebel was planning for an escape. She new Logan would come to rescue her, but then she didn't want Sabertooth going after him. She tried to stay calm and kept an eye on Sabertooth. He got up from sitting on a rock in the cave and sniffed at the air. " 'Bout time Wolverine." He walked out of the cave and stood in the entrance.  
  
Rebel knew that Logan was close because she could smell him too. She let loose her claws and tried rubbing them against the table. Since her wrists were shackled, she couldn't cut the metal where they were. She was able flip her hands so they were laying palm up against the table, she could also move her wrists back and forth slightly and her claws began to make tiny grooves in the table. Rebel figured eventually the grooves would get big enough so that she could slide her hands out of the shackles.  
  
  
As Logan got closer and closer to the cave, he knew Sabertooth was waiting for him. He knew Sabertooth was probably after him the whole time, but why'd he hafta get this kid in this mess. He prayed Sabertooth didn't touch her, if he hurt her in any way Logan was gonna rip his damn lungs out, hell he might just rip his lungs out anyway. Logan got off of his bike when the cave was in sight. He trudged carefully towards the cave. All the time that had passed since they discovered Rebel had been abducted, it was already starting to get dark again. Besides they were in the woods so it would be darker there first anyway. Sabertooth's scent was so intense he could barely stand it, it made him angry and blind with rage just thinking of what Sabertooth probably did to capture Rebel.   
  
All of a sudden Sabertooth came bounding out of the woods, stopping yards away from Wolverine. Logan growled out, "Where's the kid Creed?!!"  
  
"She's in there," He said turning his head towards the cave. "Don't worry Logan, she's alright...for now."  
  
That was enough for Logan to get enraged enough to attack. He jumped at Sabertooth who jumped at him at the same time. They fought fiercely punching and slashing and throwing eachother numerous times.   
  
In the cave, Rebel had finally cut enough grooves into the table so that she could slip her hands out of the shackles. When her hands were free she sat up and cut at the metal around her ankles. Rebel could hear Wolverine and Sabertooth fighting outside and she knew she'd have to do something about it. She wasn't going to let Sabertooth tear Logan to shreds, although Logan might do that to Sabertooth. She knew Wolverine could take care of himself but she figured a little help couldn't hurt, and besides she wouldn't want to miss all the fun. When she got out of the cave Logan was getting back to his feet from just getting thrown. She ran at full speed toward Sabertooth who's back was to her, and jumped up on his back. She popped her claws and sank them deep into his shoulder blade, blood pouring from the wound as she ripped deeper into his flesh. He howled out in pain and Logan just noticed Rebel on Sabertooth's back. Logan saw Sabertooth reaching his arm to his back and yelled to Rebel. "Rebel jump down quick! Watch out fer his hand!!"   
  
Logan jumped toward them to get Rebel to safety but it was too late. Sabertooth backhanded her into the side of the cave wall. She was hit hard and Sabertooth's claw scratched across her arm when she was flung. "That kid was really tickin' me off!"  
  
"Ya shouldn't have done that bub!!" Wolverine became so enraged now that he didn't care what he'd have to do, he was going to make Sabertooth pay.   
  
He ran towards Sabertooth, tackling him to the ground. He roared out as Logan pounded on him with his claws. Sabertooth got his feet under Logan at his stomach and kicked him backwards. When Wolverine got to his feet Sabertooth was already set to attack. He reached out and clawed Logan across the face. Wolverine spat out the blood from his lip and jump-kicked Sabertooth in the jaw. When he was finally out cold Logan staggered towards Sabertooth and got in one last kick in his ribs.   
  
Logan wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt and then ran over to Rebel who was still unconscious on the ground near the cave. He looked at her arm which was bleeding pretty badly and ripped off a piece from his shirt to cover the wound. He picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms and started walking to his bike. Sabertooth would be up soon so he had to get them out of there fast. Logan pulled out his com-link and decided he might need some assistance now. "Wolverine to base, anyone there??!"   
After a few seconds and more static, a familiar voice answered back. "Logan, it's Professor Xavier, is everything alright?? Did you get Rebel back?"  
  
Logan grunted and replied, "Yeah, I got her but I need some help gettin' back."  
  
The Professor was getting concerned, "Is she alright??"  
  
"She hit her head pretty hard and she's got a deep gash in her arm, but other than that she's ok."  
  
"Alright, I'll send Ororo and Scott with the X-Jet to pick you up."  
  
"Okay, we'll be waitin', Logan out." He shut his com-link and put it back in his pocket. Then he carefully carried her, while pushing his bike, to a clearing where the jet could land.  
  
A short while later the X-Jet came to pick them up. Logan thought Sabertooth would have already gotten up by then, but probably didn't bother going after them. Cyclops came out of the jet to see if they needed help getting in, but as tired as he was Logan wasn't going to let Rebel out of his arms. He told Scott to get his motorcycle as they got in the jet. Inside the jet Ororo was helping to clean up Rebel's arm while Logan held her. Storm tried to calm Logan who looked very worried. "Don't worry Logan, she'll be fine. All she needs is a couple of stitches and some bed rest." She smiled at him and he looked up and cracked a half-smile.  
  
  
When they reached the institute the Prof. was waiting in the infirmary with Beast. It was around 9:00 p.m. and all of the students were sitting in the rec. room waiting to hear what happened. Logan brought Rebel in the med-lab and carefully put her on one of the beds. Beast started cleaning her arm and stitching it up while the Professor talked to Logan who was standing next to the bed. "She's fine Logan, she'll just need to rest."  
  
Logan nodded without looking at him.  
  
The Professor looked at him curiously. "Are you alright?"  
  
Logan came out of his daze and stared at the Prof. "Huh?..Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
The wounds Logan had received that night had all healed by now and he looked perfectly fine, despite being tired. When Beast was done with Rebel the Prof. told Logan to get some rest and he and Beast left the med-lab. Logan sat down on the bed next to Rebel's and just stared at her. Ororo came in with some food and clothes. "Logan, I brought you some clean clothes and something to eat." She handed him the clothes and when he didn't take the plate of food she set it down on the bedside table.   
  
"Thanks 'Ro." He got up then went in the bathroom to clean up a little and change.   
  
Storm looked at him and saw that he looked depressed and sad. "Logan, what is bothering you? You know she is going to be fine."  
  
Logan sat back down and sighed. "Yeah I know, It's just that,..well it's my fault she was there, and it's my fault she got hurt!"  
  
"It isn't your fault, how would you know if Sabertooth was going after her??"  
  
"He was after me." Logan paused, and then didn't say anything else.  
  
Storm said goodnight then patted him on the shoulder and walked out.   
  
  
Logan stayed in the infirmary and eventually fell asleep on the bed next to Rebel's. Later that night Rebel woke and carefully sat up. She had a hell of a headache and her arm was sore. She remembered what happened and looked around for Logan. She was afraid something might have happened to him while they were fighting Sabertooth. He was lying there next to her bed asleep. She watched him as he began to stir and then he woke up. He turned his head noticing Rebel was awake and sat up in the bed with his feet hanging over the side so that he was facing her. He just stared for a moment until Rebel spoke up. "Hey,..you okay??"  
  
At first Logan was surprised, the first words that came out of her mouth were to ask if he was ok. "Yeah, I'm okay squirt, are you okay?"   
  
She smiled at him and nodded. Then she looked around confused. "What happened to Sabertooth? Did you kill him?"  
  
Logan looked down, "Nah, he'll just be hurtin' a little bit."  
  
"Man, that guy was a creep!" She said shivering slightly.  
  
Logan chuckled at her comment and nodded in agreement.   
  
"You look tired Wolvie."  
  
Logan smiled at her use of his nickname and replied, "Yeah, I am tired. You look tired too."  
  
She smiled back at him and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess we should try an' get s'more sleep than huh??"  
  
Logan got up and pulled Rebel's blanket up for her and then got into his bed. They lay there talking for a little while until Rebel fell asleep. Even then Logan still lay awake just watching her sleep like he was her guardian angel. Then his eyelids began getting heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore so he just fell back asleep.  
  
  
In the morning Logan got up later than usual but Rebel was still fast asleep, he took his shower and got dressed and then came back in the med-lab to see if she was awake yet. She was still sleeping so he decided to wait until she got up. He sat at the edge of her bed and kept a watchful eye over her. Around 8:30a.m. Rebel finally started to wake up. Logan nudged her leg and she opened her eyes. "Mornin'."  
  
"Hey kid." He grumbled softly, then stepped back allowing her to get up.   
  
She smiled then left to take her shower and got dressed. When she got back in the room Logan was still there, waiting for her in a chair next to the bed. "Let's go get some breakfast."  
Rebel agreed and started heading down the hallway to the stairs, keeping close to Logan. She was going to slide down the railing but remembered about her stitches and figured somehow she'd probably manage to pop a stitch, so she just walked down the stairs instead.   
  
When they got in the kitchen everyone was already eating since her and Logan had come down late. Rebel grabbed a plate and started piling on food. She was glad that no one stared at her because of the other night, she didn't feel much like talking about it. Logan sat down next to her and they ate their breakfast while the other students carried out their usual conversations.   
  
After breakfast the students were having a training session with Storm and Wolverine in the woods behind the mansion. When everyone was finished putting on their X-Man uniforms, the students started walking outside. Kitty ran up to Rebel and started talking to her. "Hey Rebel, wait up!"  
Rebel stopped walking and turned around to face Kitty, expecting a billion questions about what happened when she was kid-napped. "Uhh hey Kitty."  
  
"So like are you okay? I heard that you got hurt the other night fighting Sabertooth."  
  
Rebel sighed, no wonder no one asked her any questions at breakfast, they were probably all afraid Logan would get mad at them. They were right though, he would protect Rebel from all their questions because he knew she wouldn't feel like talking about it. That was why she trusted him and he was kinda like her father, they understood eachother. "Yeah, I'm fine I just, uhh..I hit my head and scratched my arm, and I had ta get a few stitches."  
  
"Ouch! I hate stitches. I can't believe you like, went after Sabertooth, he's totally creepy!" Kitty said making a face.  
  
"Eh,..he is pretty creepy, but it was no big deal. It was kinda fun, a little scary but exciting! And besides, Logan really kicked his butt after!"  
  
"You're crazy! I like, would never wanna hafta fight Sabertooth!"  
  
"Well he did tick me off! What a jerk! That bastard kid-napped me to go after Logan, and he was probably gonna kill me too if Logan didn't get there. Even though I got out of the shackles I would've never been able to fight Sabertooth or even escape from him by myself."  
  
Kitty quivered and continued walking. "Whoa, that's like so freaky ya know?!"  
  
Rebel looked down at her feet while she walked. "Yeah, pretty freaky." She said quietly to herself so Kitty couldn't hear.  
  
  
Rebel knew that Kitty was a gossip so she was hoping Kitty would tell the others what happened so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.  
  
When they got to the edge of the woods where everyone was, Rebel walked over to a rock and sat down, waiting to be told what the training exercise was going to be.   
  
Ororo looked at everyone. "Good morning everyone, today we'll be trying something a little different for our session."  
  
Everyone sighed, expecting it to be very long and boring. Either that or very hard and tiring.  
  
"Don't worry it's not what you think. You're going to play capture the flag."  
  
Everyone looked up including Rebel.   
  
Storm continued. "There will be two teams and Logan and I will each be on one of the teams." She looked over at Logan who was leaning against a tree. "Logan why don't you call out your team first."   
  
He nodded and began to call out names. "Half-pint, Red and the Squirt, you're with me."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and thought, 'Yeah big surprise Rebel's on your team.'  
  
Logan gave him a glare that made him cringe.  
  
Scott was wondering if somehow he knew what he was thinking.  
  
Storm began calling out her team-mates, though it was obviously the kids that were left. "Scott, Evan, Rogue and Kurt."  
  
  
Logan gathered his team, "We already got the flags hidden so I'll tell where ours is an' one o' you is gonna be keepin' guard while the rest of us go an' look fer their flag."  
  
Kitty, Jean and Rebel all nodded. "I'll be the guard." Jean said. Wolverine then told her where the flag was and she went to go guard it.   
  
Kitty and Rebel stayed with Wolverine. "Hey, Wolvie so where'd ya put the flag??" Rebel asked curiously.  
  
He smirked then looked at her and Kitty. "It's under the divin' board by the pool."  
  
Rebel and Kitty nodded, then left with Wolverine to the other side of the property to find Storm's team's flag. When they got into the woods Logan and Rebel sniffed around trying to check if anyone was close by. When they concluded that no one was there Wolverine said that they'd better split up. Kitty and Rebel took off in separate directions and Wolverine left near Rebel but not close enough that she could smell him. He was going to keep an eye on her just to make sure she was alright, she did still have the stitches in and her arm was probably sore.  
  
Rebel crept slowly into a clearing in the woods. She heard a twig snap and spun around. Scott was definitely close by, she could smell him and so could Wolverine. He saw Scott come out of the woods trying to sneak up on Rebel. He was about to go after him but just when Scott was about to reach her she turned and went after him, tackling him to the ground. She stared at him and smirked. She stuck out her tongue when she got up and he made a face. "Tag!" She yelled. He got up, brushing himself off and grumbled, "I was just taking it easy on you, 'cause you hurt your arm and everything."  
  
Rebel growled and glared at him, her cool eyes sending shivers down his spine. "You know what?! If you were taking it easy on me then yer dumber than I thought!"  
  
He blinked away from her gaze and then said, "I just didn't want to hurt you is all."  
  
She curled her lip into a devilish grin. "Don't worry 'bout me gettin' hurt Scooter, you wouldn't treat your enemies like that now would ya?!"   
  
Rebel was really getting on Scotts last nerve and she knew it, she was just trying to get him to fight her fair.  
  
All this time Logan was hiding, carefully keeping an eye on them. He was about to pounce out of there and beat Scott to a bloody pulp, and found that Rebel was very capable of handling herself. But if Scott laid a hand on her he was gonna rip him apart and donate all of his organs. This was a very interesting argument they were having and he was proud of Rebel for fighting with Scott, he even chuckled a little when she tackled him.  
  
Scott began making his way back to the mansion when Rebel called after him. "Hey Cyclops! I won't tell anyone I already tagged you if you finish playin' the game and don't take it easy on anyone."  
  
Scott turned and kinda smiled a little, "Yeah okay."  
  
Rebel let him go and then mumbled something about him being a self-absorbed ego-maniac when he got too far to hear.  
  
Logan heard it and started laughing, coming out of the woods.   
  
Rebel turned. "Hey, did ya get anyone yet??"  
  
Logan smiled. "Nope, I see ya let that one get away." he said jerking his chin in the direction Scott had left.  
  
Rebel raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, ya saw that huh??" Logan nodded. "Eh, he's just a jerk, I know he wasn't really takin' it easy on me. Did you see the concentration in his eyes when he tried to jump me?"  
They both laughed and agreed that they should go find Kitty and the flag before anyone was caught.  
  
When they got to the edge of the woods where the cliff went down to the water, they smelled Kitty. They also smelled Nightcrawler, Spyke and Rogue close to her. Wolverine stopped in his tracks and looked at Rebel. "Wait a sec. squirt, I got a plan."  
  
Rebel turned toward him and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then what is it?"  
  
"If Elf, Porcupine and Rogue are goin' after Kitty, then that means Storm's guardin' the flag since One Eye certainly wasn't." He stopped.  
  
"Yeah so...?" Rebel questioned.  
  
"Lemme finish,..so how 'bout you go help Kitty an' distract 'em and I go after Storm an' the flag. Then when you two tag 'em or get away from 'em, you can meet me near the flag."  
  
"How will we know where their flag is??"  
  
Logan looked behind him toward the mansion. "Just follow my scent. I'm gonna follow Storm's ta find it anyway."  
  
Rebel nodded and Logan took off to find Storm. When Logan was gone she turned to where Kitty was and started to hunt for Kurt, Spyke and Rogue. She spied Kurt hiding in a tree. She crept up right near the base of the tree and sneakily made her way up. When she tagged him he nearly fell out of the tree. 'That was way too easy!' She thought, she'd never have gotten him if he noticed her because he could've 'ported out of the way.   
  
Kurt glared at her, upset that he hadn't seen or heard her. "Oh weak man! You're really good! I can't believe I didn't see you!"  
  
Rebel smiled and pointed for Kurt to go back to the mansion where the 'jail' was. He *BAMFED* away and Rebel started sniffing her way toward Rogue since she didn't smell Spyke close enough.   
  
Kitty was looking around nervously. She knew someone was near her and she really didn't want to get tagged. All of a sudden Spyke sprang from the trees and Kitty turned quickly, then phased right through him. He fell to the ground and she looked at him sadly. "Uh sorry Spyke, 'tag'." She tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly got up.  
  
"Dude I'm tagged already!? Oh this sucks! But I was so close to catching you!" Spyke said disappointedly. He turned around and headed for the mansion.  
  
Rebel came running out of the woods and Kitty got scared so she screamed.   
  
"Ahhh! Like where the hell did you come from?!"  
  
"I just caught Kurt and now I'm lookin' fer Rogue, I can smell her she's close. They were all gonna ambush you!" Rebel explained, partially out of breath.  
  
"Whoa, like where's Wolverine?" Kitty asked, still a little surprised.   
  
"He went to get the flag, but-"  
  
Rebel was cut off as Rogue came running out of no where, and started diving towards Rebel. Kitty screamed and dove out of the way. Rebel stepped back and slipped on the ground right over the cliff! Rogue missed and hit the ground. Her and Kitty got up and yelled, "Rebel!!!"  
  
  
A/N: sorry i kinda haven't posted in a while but there's chap. 5! i hope peoples keep readin' my story! Cliff hanger ending, hehe i'm evil! well i'll try n' post soon, hope u enjoyed! PLZ REVIEW!! 


	6. School Days

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!  
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
Rebel chp6  
  
  
Rogue and Kitty edged closer to the side of the cliff and peered over the side. Rebel was dangling about 10ft below them with the claws of her left hand dug into the side of the cliff. She was struggling to get her footing and was able to get her left foot on a small rock. "Ahhh! Help!!"  
  
"Rebel are you like, okay??" Kitty called down to her.  
  
"Not for long!!" She yelled back, loosing her footing.  
  
Rogue and Kitty reached over the cliff to see if they could get to her, but they couldn't reach. Rebel was beginning to slip. "Ahhhhh!!"  
  
  
Wolverine was in the woods searching for Storm and the flag when he heard the scream. He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully to see where it was coming from. "The cliff!!" Logan yelled out loud and started racing toward the opposite direction that the flag was. When he saw Rogue and Kitty looking down the cliff, he knew someone had fallen. Spyke and Kurt had already been tagged and Scott was still in the woods somewhere, so that only left one person...Rebel! He rushed over to the edge of the cliff. Kitty and Rogue were both relieved and surprised to see him.   
  
"Logan! Ah was goin' ta tag Rebel and she stumbled back over the cliff!" Rogue exclaimed nervously.  
  
"We tried, but we couldn't reach her!" Kitty explained.  
  
Logan wasn't really listening, he just started climbing over the cliff side, using his claws to hold onto something and get down where Rebel was.  
  
"Don't worry squirt! I'm comin'!!" Wolverine told her, while making his way down.  
  
"Hurry Wolvie!!!" Rebel yelled, "I'm slipping!!"  
  
Wolverine was just close enough to reach her. "Hang on kid!"  
  
She began to slip, her claws pulling away from the cliff. She screamed and Logan grabbed her hand before she fell. He grunted, pulling her up. "Hang on ta my back and I'll get us back up."  
  
Rebel nodded, trying not to look down and clung to him while he climbed back up towards Rogue and Kitty. When they were back up and away from the cliff, Rebel and Logan wearily slumped up against a tree and sat down in the grass.   
  
Rebel turned, facing Logan. "Whoa, that was a close one." She said out of breath.  
  
Logan just nodded and sighed of relief.   
  
Kitty and Rogue both released the breath they didn't know they had been holding.   
  
Storm came out from the woods a few minutes later. "Is everything alright? I saw Logan running away from the flag and thought something was wrong."   
  
Logan got up from the ground. "Yeah everythin's fine, we just had a little scare for a minute."  
  
Storm was confused. "What happened?"  
  
"Ah went ta tag Rebel and she slipped over the cliff!" Rogue blurted out.  
  
Logan and Rebel stared at Rogue for just blurting it out like that.  
  
Kitty finished explaining. "Yeah, and we like couldn't reach her and Wolverine like, came out of the woods and climbed down to get her!"  
  
Storm listened carefully and took in all the information she was given. She didn't bother asking if Rebel was alright because if she wasn't, Logan wouldn't have looked so calm. "Alright then, I suppose the session is over then, we should head back to the mansion."  
  
The four nodded and got off the ground, walking toward the mansion. As they walked Storm looked around wondering where everyone else was. Logan noticed her looking for the other students. "Porcupine and the Elf are back at the mansion, they got tagged. I dunno where Scott is, and Jean's still guardin' our flag."  
  
Rebel got a sly grin on her face and started running to the mansion.   
  
"Where's the fire squirt?" Logan called after her.  
  
She turned around in mid-run and called back, "Nothin'! I jus wanna see somethin'!!"  
  
Logan smiled at her and waved a hand for her to keep going.  
  
Rebel was getting closer and closer to the mansion. If Scott wasn't going after them, she had a pretty good idea where he'd be. As she got near the pool where Jean was still guarding the flag, she smelled Scott close by and sneekily crept toward them. She hid behing a tree and saw Scott flirting with Jean near the pool. "Whoa, they are definitely not playin' capture the flag." Rebel whispered to herself. She decided to be an annoying little brat and snuck up real close to the pool. Jean and Scott were in the middle of some conversation and Rebel jumped out in the open and yelled, "BOO!!"  
  
Scott whipped his head around in shock.   
  
Rebel smirked and waved. "Hey guys, ya know I don't think that's playin' the game right if you're not tryin' ta get the other teams flag!"  
  
Scott was really angry by now, even though Jean thought the situation was a bit funny considering Scott began flirting with her first. Scott yelled out, "Rebel you little...!!!!" Then he got up and started chasing after her.  
  
"Yikes! Better split!!" Rebel screamed and ran through the yard.   
  
Scott began shooting his eye beams at the ground around Rebel's feet. He was getting ready to shoot more, then when he was about to get off another shot, standing right infront of him was Logan. Scott looked up nervously. "Hey, Logan I was just uhh...."  
  
Logan growled, "I hope you weren't doin' what I think you were doin'?!"  
  
Scott gulped. "No,..I mean,...uhh..I was just practicing with her and uhh..."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and pointed towards the mansion. "Get outta here One Eye before I rearrange your windpipe!"  
  
Scott ran back to the mansion like a dog with his tail between his legs.  
  
Logan chuckled as Rebel came out from behind the garden wall. "Yer gettin' ta be a real pest ta Scott now aren't ya?"  
  
Rebel smiled innocently and looked up at him. "Well it serves him right! Besides he was supposed ta be playin' capture the flag, not flirtin' with Jean!"  
  
Logan smiled and they walked back inside.   
  
Storm and the others were already in and going over the session. Spyke was still a little upset that he was tagged so early and Kurt was just complaining that he wanted lunch. Jean was kind of mad at Rebel for spying on her and Scott, but she also knew Scott could be very arrogant at times. Rogue was talking to Kitty about some boy in school and having too much homework. It was agreed that they had a pretty good session, especially for Kitty and Rebel because they were the only ones who actually tagged somebody.   
  
  
Later that night Rebel had nothing to do so she went into the rec. room to see if anyone was in there. Logan was sitting on the couch watching a movie and no one else was around. She plopped down on the couch next to him. "Hey Wolvie, watcha watchin'?"  
  
Logan turned around. "Die Hard."  
  
"I love that movie!! Cool! Want me ta make some popcorn?"   
  
Logan half-smiled, "Yeah sure squirt." He replied and ruffled her short curly hair.  
  
Rebel made a face at him and skipped off to the kitchen to get the popcorn.  
  
After the movie Logan brought the empty popcorn bowl back into the kitchen and he and Rebel trudged into their rooms to go to sleep.  
  
In the morning Rebel got dressed for school and then headed downstairs with Logan. She slid down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. This time she actually did slip on the floor. She slid on her butt and went flying into the counter. "Whoa!! Ahhhh!!!" *THUMP!*   
  
Everyone at the table who was getting their breakfast turned to look at her sitting on the floor. She got up and smiled a goofy smile. "Heh, heh, umm...ow! That was smart." She started to laugh and when Logan came in he saw her and laughed too. Everyone was laughing and then Rebel got her plate and started to eat. After breakfast she decided to walk to school and take her time.  
  
It was nearly time for the first class to start and Rebel wasn't at school yet. She looked down at her watch. "Ohh crap!! I'm gonna be late!! Yikes!" She yelled out loud and started running towards school. When she got near the door it was locked so she looked around carefully then popped one of her claws and opened the door without chopping it to pieces. She snuck inside and ran to her locker. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice that came with a very familiar and unpleasant smell.  
  
"Yo Rebel, whassup??"  
  
Rebel stopped and turned around, trying not to breathe through her nose. "What do you want Telanksy?!"  
  
Toad looked at her, "Nothin', what are you doin' being late for school? I thought you X-Geeks were perfect."  
  
Rebel rolled her eyes. "I dunno 'bout anyone else, but I know I ain't perfect. And besides, it's none o' yer bleedin' business why I'm late!"  
  
Toad snatched a fly with his tongue, then shrugged his shoulders and walked away mumbling to himself. "Jeeze I was just askin' yo!"  
  
Rebel didn't bother saying that she heard that. She grabbed her books from her locker and ran to class, hoping the teacher wouldn't mark her late.  
  
  
During lunch Rebel saw Kitty talking to Lance and didn't bother going to sit with her. She also saw Scott talking to Kurt at a table and Jean was sitting with Duncan. That was what Scott was talking about, she could hear the conversation. Rebel decided to sit by herself at a table in the corner. While she was eating her lunch she heard a friendly voice calling her. "Hey Rebel!!"  
  
She looked up and saw Nemesis walking towards her table. "Nemesis?? What are you doing here??" She asked, still surprised.  
  
Nemesis sat down next to her. "I enrolled here at Bayville! Isn't that cool, today's my first day."  
  
"Whoa that's awesome!" Rebel exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a while. You comin' to the institute today?"  
  
"Yeah, the Prof. said I was gonna train with Ororo today."   
  
Rebel was a bit confused. "You're not gonna train with me an' Logan?"  
  
"Well, the Prof. said it would be a good idea if I didn't, since you two are already used to training together and he said I'd be workin' on a different sim. with Storm anyway."  
  
Rebel fiddled with her food. "Oh,..that's cool. We'll still be able to hang out later right?"  
  
Nemesis squinted her eyes. "Umm..actually Evan was gonna take me to a movie tonight."  
  
"Okay,.." Rebel said slowly. "But it's Monday, it's a school night."  
  
Nemesis smiled. "We won't be out too late, we're seein' an early show."  
  
Rebel cocked her head to the side, then got up as the lunch bell rang.   
  
Nemesis chased after her. "Hey wait up!!"  
  
Rebel stopped and turned around.   
  
"You're not mad are you??" Nemesis asked her.  
  
Rebel faked a smile. "No, but I better get to class, I was already late for one class today." Rebel took off and Nemesis stood around and began thinking where her next class was.  
  
Later that day just before the last class, Rebel was at her locker and stopped for a moment. She sniffed the air. 'Ugh, it's Lance.' she thought. "What do you want??"  
  
Lance came out of the shadows and leaned up against her locker. "Just wanted ta say hi is all." He smirked.  
  
Rebel didn't buy it, she knew he was up to something. "No really, what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just heard from Kitty that you showed up Scott yesterday. That guy's really got a stick up his ass or sumthin'."  
  
Rebel smiled a little. "Yeah, he does. So what's it to ya??"  
  
Lance stepped away from the lockers and started to walk away. "Well, I didn't figure you'd join the Brotherhood anyway, you already got one o' the qualities though, you hate Scott."   
  
Rebel ran over to him and slammed him up against the lockers with her fist in his face. "What is it?! You still tryin' ta get me to go with that Magneto guy?? Why don't you just say it huh??"  
  
Lance was shocked, he didn't say a thing.  
  
Rebel growled. "Fine! Then stay away from me! I'll never go with you guys, EVER!"  
  
She released her grip on Lance and he walked quickly away. "Whoa, I was just sayin' that I didn't think she'd join us." He said to himself.  
  
Rebel stood there, she was already late for her last class, and it was a study anyway. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the door. "Forget this. I ain't goin' ta some lousy study!" She started walking away from the school and back towards the mansion. She stayed out in the woods for a while, knowing that if she came back too early, someone would know she skipped.  
  
While she sat in the woods of the mansion, she thought about Magneto trying to go after her. Even though she got away before, she was terrified he was going to come and get her. One of her worst fears was to be taken away from the mansion, and Logan. She didn't know why she cared so much. She didn't love him in the romantic way or anything, but he meant so much to her, she couldn't bear being taken away from his protective arms. She was brought out her reverie when she heard a noise. It startled her and she jumped up popping her claws.  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chp. is finally done. I haven't had time to work on it in a while. Hope u enjoy! :P please review!!!! thanx! 'nother ciffhanger, hehe i know..i'm evil *BAMF* 


	7. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!  
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
Rebel chp7  
  
  
Rebel spun around, startled and ready to attack.  
  
"Hey squirt." A familiar and friendly voice.  
  
Rebel sighed and retracted her claws. "Wolvie, you scared me, I thought it was...."  
  
"Magneto, right?"  
  
She looked down, "Yeah, Lance and Todd came up ta me today and I thought they were still tryin' ta get me to go with them."  
  
Logan shuffled his feet a little in the dirt. "Is that why you skipped yer last class??"  
  
Rebel looked at him sheepishly. "Uhh..you heard about that huh??"  
  
Logan grinned. "Yeah the Prof. told me Cerebro spotted you usin' yer powers outside o' school and school wasn't even done yet."  
  
Rebel grinned back. "Yeah well...I kinda took my frustrations out on a small tree, heh."  
  
Logan smiled, knowing that he had done that more than once. "Mind if I sit down?"   
  
Rebel nodded and he took a seat next to her, leaning against a big rock.  
  
Logan looked at her. "Let's talk."  
  
"What about??" Rebel asked curiously.  
  
"Hmm..tell me about yer folks, and how ya got to the institute."  
  
Rebel didn't exactly know what to think. She had talked to Logan before, but they didn't really talk about themselves or anything. "Okay,..well I lived in Rhode Island with my mom and my sister."  
  
Logan nodded. "What about yer dad? Did he die or somethin'?" Logan didn't exactly know how to ask questions like that about her past, he had never wanted to talk about his past, mostly because he didn't know much about it. The Professor thought it might be a good idea if he talked to Rebel though.  
  
Rebel half-smiled. "Nah, he ain't dead. My ma divorced him, he's a dead beat wife-beater and I don't know, or care where he is now. They divorced when I was only a year old and my sis was about two or three, we're 17 months apart. He remarried and used to take us ta his place every couple o' Saturdays, but then he divorced his new wife with a kid and hooked up with some bimbo ta have another kid. My ma remarried too, but this guy was a real a--, uhh...jerk and she ended up divorcin' him too. We moved around lots when I was real little."  
  
Logan nodded and smiled slightly. "So, how'd ya find out about yer mutant powers??"  
  
Rebel scratched her head and stopped for a sec. "Umm...well it was just about a year ago, I was foolin' around with Nemesis one day, playin' basketball in the court behind the elementary school. We kept throwin' the ball against the brick wall and catchin' it, then Nemesis ran up to the wall then jumped up and kicked her foot on the wall pushin' her back. We kinda made a game out of it and tried to see who could get higher. It was my turn and when I jumped to kick my foot on the wall, I kinda stuck."  
  
Logan started to laugh a little.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny, ok well maybe it is, but it wasn't that funny when I couldn't get down!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Squirt, finish tellin' me what happened."  
  
"Anyway, I jus kinda stayed there and me and Nemesis were just kinda like, 'What the heck???'. She asked me how I did it and I didn't really know. Then I started climbing along the wall and when I tried to get down I couldn't! Nemesis told me ta think about gettin down and not think about stickin' to the wall so I did and it worked. I still hadn't got my claws yet, that happened a few weeks later."  
  
Logan was growing curious. "So how'd yer ma find out that ya had powers??"  
  
Rebel made a face. "Well I didn't exactly tell her right out. That night I was experimenting with my powers and I was hangin' upside down on the ceiling in my room with jus my feet. My ma came in my room and saw me and screamed. When I got down I had ta explain the whole thing and after that she wanted ta keep it a secret, besides tellin' my sis. Now about the claws and the powerful senses thing, I was fighting with my sister and she was callin' me names and stuff, so I chased after her and she ran inta her room and slammed the door. I was pretty mad so I started pounded on the door, tryin' ta push it open. All of a sudden my claws shot out and went straight through the door. I screamed, cuz it kinda scared me, but it didn't really hurt. My ma came runnin' over and saw the whole thing and my sis was freakin' out in her room from seein' the claws goin' inta the door."  
  
Logan chuckled.  
  
Rebel giggled too. "Yeah, it was pretty funny seein' her freak out like that. I didn't think much of it. I thought it was kinda cool. My sis never bothered me too much after that. I started ta practice with my claws and poppin' them in and out. Then the next mornin' after I finally got the claws back in, I started hearin' stuff that I could tell was real far away and smellin' things too. Like peoples scents and all. I got used ta all my powers and eventually the Prof. found me one day and brought me here."  
  
"Well,..do you like it here??"  
  
"Yeah it's cool. I kinda feel better knowin' I'm the only one ya know??   
  
Logan smiled. "Come on kid, let's head back before they send out a search party for us."  
  
They both got up off the ground and headed towards the mansion. Logan felt a little better, knowing something about her past, he was glad he had a chance to get close to her. He now knew that she never really had a father figure in her life. He would be her protector, just like she was his own child. It wasn't really like him, to be so caring about the students, but he felt a strong bond between him and Rebel.  
  
As soon as they got back in the mansion Rebel ran up to her room and tossed her backpack on the floor. She didn't have any homework and she was bored, so she climbed up the wall and sat on the ceiling near the chandelier. She sat up there thinking until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A few seconds later Nemesis burst in the room, searching frantically.  
  
"Rebel!!! Hey Rebel, where the hell are you?!"  
  
Rebel laughed, thinking how her friend wouldn't realize after all this time, usually when Rebel was no where in sight that meant she was probably on the ceiling. "Ahem!! Up here!"  
  
Nemesis looked up, thinking to herself, 'Well duh!' She called for Rebel to come down. "I gotta tell ya sumthin!!"  
  
Rebel sighed and jumped down. "What?"  
  
Nemesis was so excited. "Wellllll....I was trainin' with Storm and I found out that I got another power!!"  
  
Rebel looked shocked. "Really?? What is it?!"  
  
Nemesis cracked her knuckles. "I'll show ya, I'm still getting used to this so don't expect too much."  
  
Rebel was being impatient. "Well what is it???!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I can shoot these things, that Storm calls 'sonic waves' from my fingertips."  
  
Rebel was practically hopping up and down. "Ok so show me!"  
  
Nemesis held out her hands and pointed to a vase on the desk. Then these wave-like things came out of her hands and smashed the vase when they hit.  
  
Rebel just stared at the pieces. "Whooooaaaa...that was sooo cool!!"  
  
Nemesis smiled. "Yeah pretty neat huh?"  
  
Just then Rebel heard a grunt and turned to the door. "Hey Wolvie!"  
  
Logan came in and stared at the broken vase on the floor. "What the hell'd ya do? You choppin' up stuff again Squirt?"  
  
"No! Nemesis got a new power! Show him Nem!"  
  
Wolverine watched as Nemesis shot out her sonic waves again. Storm soon came in and explained it to Wolverine and then went off to tell the Professor.   
  
"Nemesis, this means more training tomorrow alright?" Storm reminded her.  
  
Nemesis smiled. "Okay! This is soooo cool!"  
  
After showing off her new powers to everyone she went to meet Spyke outside his room. Rebel stayed close behind. "So I guess yer goin to the movies with Evan now huh?"  
  
Nemesis turned just as Spyke came out. "Yeah, well umm...see ya tomorrow then."  
  
Rebel half-smiled. "Yeah see ya."  
  
Nemesis walked with Spyke to the door and just when they left, Rebel grabbed her coat to follow them until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around sharply. "Hey! Wolvie, what are you doin'? I didn't even hear you, how'd ya do that?"  
  
Logan smirked. "Practice kid, practice. What do ya think yer doin' anyway??"  
  
Rebel looked at him innocently. "I was just uhh..."  
  
"You were tryin' ta follow 'em weren't ya?"  
  
Rebel was about to lie but she gave up knowing he'd be able to tell. "Yeah I was gonna follow 'em, but so what?!"  
  
"You just wanna go out too huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm bored."  
  
Logan smiled. "C'mon, let's go fer a ride on my Harley."  
  
Rebel snapped her head up. "Okay!! Let's go!" She grabbed Logan by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him toward the garage.  
  
They rode off into the dark night, the cool breeze blowing at their faces. When they got to a red light Rebel leaned up and whispered in Logan's ear. "Can we pleeeaase stop by the movies??"  
  
Logan smiled. "Now I ain't gonna go let ya go bug Nemesis and Porcupine. Let 'em have some fun."  
  
Rebel sighed. "Pleeaaase!! What else are we gonna do then??"  
  
"Don't worry Squirt, we'll have some fun of our own, but first I gotta stop and get some beer."  
  
Rebel smiled. "Okay."  
  
The light turned green and they headed to the liquor store down the street.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the movies, Spyke was sitting next to Nemesis just as the movie was about to start. They heard some familiar voices and turned around in their seats. "Man, look who it is." Spyke whispered to Nemesis.  
  
"Holy shit! It's Scott and Jean!"  
  
Spyke threw his hand over her mouth. "Ssshhh!!! Keep quiet, they'll hear you."  
  
Nemesis quickly shut her mouth. "Ooops! I thought Jean said she had soccer practice tonight."  
  
Spyke laughed. "Yeah and Scott said he was going to his friend Paul's house."  
  
"Well they really do like eachother than. That's kinda funny that they try to hide it all the time."  
  
Spyke smiled and handed Nemesis the popcorn. "Eh, who cares about them anyway, atleast we know we like eachother."  
  
"Yeah, oh look the movie's starting!"  
  
Nemesis and Spyke both ignored Scott and Jean and sat watching the movie.  
  
  
At the liquor store Logan told Rebel to stay outside and watch his bike while he went to get his beer. She was about to get up and go in because she was bored and saw Logan talking to the guy at the counter, but decided against it. When he came back, he stuck the beer in his saddle bag and got on the bike.  
  
"So where we goin'??"  
  
Logan grunted. "Hmm..dunno yet, let's just ride fer a while 'till we figure sumthin' out."  
  
Rebel reluctantly agreed as they headed off back down the street.  
  
  
Back with Spyke and Nemesis at the theater. The movie had just ended and as they were heading up the ramp to leave they noticed Scott and Jean again. Spyke grabbed Nemesis' arm and pulled her back. "What?"  
  
"Sshh! Come on let's head out the back exit, I don't wanna be caught by Scott and Jean!"  
  
"Who cares if they see us, it's not like we're not supposed to be here right?"  
  
Spyke didn't answer right away. "Well....actually I told the Prof. I was takin' you home cuz I'm supposed ta be grounded."  
  
Nemesis had a surprised look on her face. "What? Ok then let's hurry up before they realize how long it took you to take me home."  
  
Spyke nodded as they snuck past Scott and Jean and dashed outside.  
  
On the road again and it was late. Rebel was getting a little tired and they hadn't even really done anything yet. She was starting to think that Logan just took her for a ride so she wouldn't bug anyone. Minutes later the motorcycle slowed to a stop. Rebel tried to look over Logan's shoulder at the road ahead. "What's up there?? Huh? What is it?!"  
  
Logan took off his helmet and looked back at her. "They're havin' a motorcycle race."  
  
Rebel finally moved so she could get a good view. There was about 20 bikers all startin' up to race. "Cool! What do ya think they're racin' for?"  
  
Logan grunted. "Hmph, dunno pink slips or cash probably."  
  
Rebel's eyes got wide and a big grin came across her face. "Let's race!! Come on please??"   
  
"No way, it's too dangerous. They're probably already ta go anyway."  
  
"Oh, come on, we don't gotta bet or nuthin', we'll just go right after they start. Just ta prove we can beat 'em. Pleeeeaaaassseee!!" Rebel begged.  
  
"I dunno Squirt, it's pretty dangerous."   
  
"I'm not scared! We could win too! Come on Wolvie, I bet yer bike's faster anyway!!"  
  
Logan stopped for a second then put his helmet back on. "Alright Squirt, I promised we'd have fun anyway. Better hurry up, they're startin', and put yer helmet on!"  
  
"Wooohooo!!! Let's get 'em!!" Rebel cheered and put her helmet on. This was gonna be great!  
  
All the bikes ahead of them revved up and started down the long dark road. Logan started up and headed after them, catching up fast. Rebel held on tight and smiled widely under her helmet.   
  
They past the first few bikers quickly. There were only two more ahead of them. The biker in the front was wearing a black leather jacket, dark sunglasses, and a red bandanna with no helmet on. They started to pass him and Rebel looked at him and waved as they went by. He looked pretty angry and sped up as soon as they whisked by. Logan looked back and noticed the biker looked pretty ticked off and was gaining speed. Logan went even faster until the biker couldn't keep up and they were about a quarter of a mile away. As soon as they slowed their pace Rebel yelled out, "Whooooeeeeee!!! Smoked 'em good!!"  
  
Logan grinned. "Well that's about all the fun we're gonna have t'night. We gotta head back Squirt, it's late."  
  
Rebel nodded even though she wasn't ready to head back yet. She couldn't wait to tell Nemesis what they did and how they really creamed those bikers in the race. She had so much fun with Logan, she couldn't wait to do something like that again. He was totally cool, kinda like a father figure but much more like a big brother, a dad would never do something like that!  
  
Logan had alot of fun tonight too, and he felt more like a big brother anyway, especially when she called him 'Wolvie', he thought that was kinda cute.   
  
When they got back to the mansion Rebel had fallen asleep behind Logan on the bike so he picked her up and carried her inside. He walked passed Spyke's room and peered insides to see him fast asleep. Logan knew that he snuck out to take Nemesis to the movies and he wasn't supposed to, but he wasn't gonna go off and tell the Prof. or anything. As long as nobody got hurt, he didn't really care. After he dropped Rebel off on her bed, he went into the kitchen to have a beer.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, i know the end of this chp. wasn't great, but i had to post soon and i've been workin' on this chapter too long. Anyway, plz review! hope u liked it! :-P *BAMF* 


	8. Big Bro Wolvie

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!  
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
Rebel chp8  
  
Finally it was Friday, Rebel couldn't wait to get out of school, she was sooooo bored! She was in her last class, English and she wasn't really doing anything. All she did the entire time was sit at her desk doodling little pictures. When the bell eventually rang, she grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door.   
  
Out in the school parking lot, Nemesis was flirting with Spyke and Jean was getting in Scott's car with him and Kurt. Kitty was flirting with Lance until Rogue dragged her away so they could get a ride with Risty. Within a few minutes everyone left and Rebel stood there without a ride.   
  
"Damn!" She said aloud. "I didn't really feel like walkin' today."   
  
Rebel started walking down the street until a motorcycle pulled over infront of her. "Hey Squirt, need a ride?"  
  
"Wolvie! Yeah do ya mind?"  
  
Logan smiled. "Nope, I was just headin' back anyway."  
  
Rebel hopped on the bike and put the helmet he handed her on. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"I was just ridin' around, nothin' better ta do."  
  
Rebel cocked her head to the side. "No, really where were ya?"  
  
He didn't respond, just revved up and took off down the road.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me!! I'm like yer little sis!"  
  
Logan smirked and muttered, "Yeah an' annoying little sister."  
  
"Hey I heard that!!" Rebel retorted.   
  
"I'm jus kiddin' Squirt."  
  
"Yeah, you better be." Rebel said with a grin. "So??? Where were ya?"  
  
Logan sighed of defeat. If he didn't tell her, she'd just keep buggin' him until he did. "I was down at the bar, if ya hafta know!"  
  
"I knew it!! I could smell that cigar smoke and liquor on ya!" Rebel shouted.  
  
"If you already knew, than why'd ya make me tell ya?"  
  
Rebel smiled. "Cause, I wanted ta know if you'd tell me the truth!"  
  
Logan grinned.  
  
  
Later on at the mansion, it was time for dinner and Rebel hurried to the table. Logan just kept glaring and Scott. He took a bite of his food before he spoke. "How come no one gave Rebel a ride today after school?"  
  
Everyone was a bit startled by his sudden question.  
  
Scott spoke up first. "Well, I thought she was walking again or something."  
  
Logan grunted, then looked at Rogue.   
  
"Well me an Kitty got a ride with Risty, but I didn't even see Rebel around when we left." Rogue shrugged.  
  
Rebel patted Logan's shoulder. "Hey, it's ok, I didn't exactly try too hard ta get a ride anyway."  
  
The Professor was listening intently on the conversation. "I understand you did indeed get a ride though, am I correct?"  
  
Rebel nodded and Logan answered for her.  
  
"Yeah she got a ride, I saw her walkin' on the street an' picked her up."  
  
Rebel smiled.  
  
Logan made another glance toward Scott.   
  
"Rebel you shouldn't be walking home by yourself." Storm stated, joining the conversation.  
  
Rebel rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm 16 for cryin' out loud! Besides, I can take care o' myself."  
  
Logan smiled proudly. "It's true, I've been trainin' with her more an' she's doin' really good with self-defense."  
  
Rebel smiled along with him.  
  
The Professor sighed. "That is all well and good, but sometimes it is better to be with someone."  
  
Rebel stood up and cleared her plate. "That's ok Professor, Wolvie was there."  
  
Logan grimaced as he got a few stares from everyone at the table. Storm smiled kindly at him and continued eating.  
  
Rebel suited up after dinner and headed towards the danger room. Tonight she and Logan were to meet there and then continue to train outside. When she got there, Logan was no where in sight so she sniffed around to find his scent. She figured he had been there and left because his scent was leaving the danger room. She tracked the scent out onto the front lawn of the mansion.   
  
Logan was sitting on the roof of the garage waiting for her. She glared at him from the ground. "What're you doing? Aren't we gonna train?"  
  
Logan waved his hand. "Come on up Squirt."  
  
Rebel twitched her nose. "How'd ya get up there? There ain't no latter."  
  
Logan grinned. "I improvised."  
  
Rebel shrugged and moved toward the wall of the garage. She easily stepped up to the wall and began to climb. She looked all around curiously when she reached the top where Logan was sitting. "So how did you get up here? There's no claw marks on the wall."  
  
"There's a tree on the other side of the garage, I climbed it and hopped over ta the roof."  
  
Rebel nodded slowly. "Ohh....So what're we doin' here?"  
  
Logan pointed toward the gate. "There's some punk kids hangin' around down there an' we gotta get rid of 'em."  
  
Rebel stood up and squinted her eyes to see the kids at the gate. "So, jus tell 'em ta scram."  
  
Logan grunted. "I got a feelin' they ain't gonna leave so easily."  
  
Rebel grinned. "Oh so we gotta-" *SNIKT!* She popped her claws.  
  
Logan looked at her and shook his head. "Nope, we gotta get 'em ta leave without usin' too much force."  
  
Rebel sat back down. "Okay, so no claws then. Eh, we can handle 'em, come on!"   
  
Logan nodded and he and Rebel got down off the garage roof. They started walking toward the gate carefully watching the gang of kids. They looked much older than the other kids at the mansion and Rebel didn't think they went to Bayville because she'd never seen them around school before.   
  
Logan and Rebel casually walked to the gate and the punks just stared at them and contined to hang around. Logan looked down at Rebel, then towards the kids. "Hey you guys mind leavin', this is a private area ya know."  
  
One of the kids with a pink mo-hawk strolled closer to the gate as Logan opened it. He spat on the ground and looked back at Logan. "Yeah, actually we do mind." He said in a cocky tone.  
  
Logan growled and Rebel stepped infront of him. "Hey that wasn't a request bub!" She snarled at him, using the words Logan would probably have chosen.   
  
The pink haired boy glared down at Rebel. He was much taller than she was, the top of her head just barely reached his broad shoulders. "Stay outta this little girl, we wouldn't want you gettin' hurt now."  
  
Rebel growled, "I'll show ya who's gonna get hurt, you ugly slimeball!"  
  
Logan held a restraining hand on her shoulder.   
  
"What's the matter man, ya need a little girl ta protect ya?! Haha!" The punk kid laughed, his 3 other friends joining in.  
  
Rebel stuck out her tongue. "Hey you guys'll be needed protection from him if ya don't get outta here!!"  
  
"Easy Squirt, we'll get these punks ta leave."  
  
The pink haired boy's friend who had a big chain around his neck and stood about 6'1 came forward. "What's yer daddy gonna do huh? Ground us? Oooo, I just about wet my pants!" The chained boy taunted.  
  
"He ain't my dad sleeze! He's my-my big brother! Yeah and he'll kick yer butt so ya better go!"  
  
Logan looked at Rebel and she shrugged her shoulders. Then he smiled at her and turned to the kid making an angry face.  
  
The pink haired boy spoke up again. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it in the air. "What ya gonna do now huh? Ya still gonna try an' make us leave?!"  
  
Logan and Rebel stood, unimpressed. Logan grinned devilishly. "Yep."  
  
The four kids were a bit shocked at his response. Obviously they didn't expect him to take them on if they had a knife, but the kid didn't know Logan, and he wasn't about to back down from a fight.  
  
Logan knew telling Rebel to stay out of it wouldn't do any good, so he didn't bother.  
  
All of a sudden the other kid with the big chain pulled out a knife and the other boys grabbed some large sticks off the ground. They came toward Logan and Rebel swinging sticks and knives. They knew they couldn't use their claws unless it was absolutely necessary and it wasn't. They dodged at swinging knives and high punches and then used a couple uppercuts to knock the kids down. Logan easily knocked two of the punk kids out but Rebel was having a little trouble not being able to use her claws. Logan jumped into her fight when one of the boys grabbed a fallen knife off the ground. Rebel quickly dodged the boys furious swings but soon found herself backed up into a tree. She couldn't get away without using her mutant powers to climb the tree, but even that would be tough, given the trees rough surface. Logan knocked the boy with the knife down and turned to look at Rebel.  
  
Rebel saw the other boy come at Logan from behind. "Look out!"  
  
Logan moved out of the way just as the knife clipped his arm. "Grrrrr! Ya shouldn't have done that bub!" He growled.   
  
Rebel watched the long gash across his arm as it started to heal up and neatly and disappear.   
  
There was just some blood left on Logan's arm from the cut and he brushed it against his shirt to wipe it away. The boy that had cut him was staring at Logan's arm in disbelief that there was no mark or anything. He stumbled backwards in awe and fell onto the ground. Logan started to move towards the kid and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Rebel stepped behing Logan and put her hand on his shoulder and when he turned around she looked up at him with pleading eyes.   
  
"It's ok Logan they'll leave now."  
  
He nodded towards her and glared at the boy who was dangling by his shirt. "Is that right bub?! You gonna leave quietly now?!"  
  
The boy trembled and look over at his friends moaning and getting up off the ground. "Y-y-yes sir, w-w-we'll leave r-right now." He stuttered nervously.  
  
Logan grunted and put the boy down.   
  
The kid motioned for his friends to get up and they ran out into the night down the dark road yelling things like, "What the hell just happened?" and "Who the fuck was that guy?!" and also, "I'm never goin' back to that hell hole again! That's some freaky shit!"  
  
Logan turned to face Rebel who was smiling proudly. "What are you smilin' at Squirt?"  
  
"We really kicked those guys butts didn't we?"   
  
Logan smiled back. "So, now I'm yer big brother huh?" He looked over at Rebel raising his eyebrow.  
  
Rebel shrugged.  
  
Logan had a devilish look on his face. "So if I'm yer big bro now, how 'bout a-" There was a long pause.  
  
Rebel looked at him as if reading his mind. "Uh uh, no way! Don't even think about it, NO!!"  
  
"Noogie!!!" Logan yelled. He ran after her as Rebel took off down the driveway back towards the mansion. "Come on squirt! Just a little noogie!!" He teased.  
  
Rebel continued running although she couldn't stop laughing. "Oh jeeze, what did I get myself into!" She said to herself outloud.  
  
Rebel ran into the mansion and dove onto the couch in the rec room. Logan dashed in, not far behind. He came towards Rebel who couldn't help laughing. "No! No noogies Wolvie!!"  
  
He cocked his head to the side and smiled lop-sidedly.   
  
Rebel glared at him and popped her claws. "You do it, an' I'll give you a noogie with these!" She threatened teasingly.  
  
Logan grinned. "Go ahead, ya won't get past my skull." He said tapping his head with his knuckles.  
  
Rebel sighed in defeat and Logan flopped down on the couch next to her. "Alright, alright, I won't do it, I was just kiddin' anyway."  
  
Rebel threw a pillow at his head. "I know." She laughed.  
  
Logan was about to toss the pillow back at her when the Professor strolled in the room. "I see you've returned." He said looking at Logan and Rebel.  
  
Logan put the pillow behind him on the couch. "Yep."  
  
Professor Xavier watched them carefully. "I understand you had to use a bit of force with the kids?"  
  
Rebel stood up on the couch defensively. "Well they started it! Besides it's not like they were really kids anyway, they looked about 18 and 19 to me!"  
  
Logan thought he'd better back her up. "Yeah Professor, and we didn't hurt 'em,...bad anyway."  
  
The Professor nodded.  
  
"Well Professor, don't get mad, we had ta fight 'cause they pulled knives on us and sticks and stuff." Rebel added.  
  
"I hope you didn't use your mutant powers out there infront of them." The Professor questioned.  
  
"No, we didn't use claws or nuthin' just-" Rebel scratched the back of her head.  
  
"What is it Rebel?" The Prof. asked.  
  
"Just when one of the kids cut Wolvie with a knife and he kinda healed up right infront of him."  
  
The Professor turned to Logan. "Is this true?"  
  
Logan grunted. "Yeah."  
  
"It's not like he coulda helped it, I mean he can't exactly turn his healing off." Rebel said watching the Professor stare at Logan.  
  
The Professor just nodded and began to stroll away. "Alright, let's just hope they don't come back here now."  
  
Rebel looked at Logan and they just stood there for a minute. "Well, I better go shower and head off ta bed."  
  
Logan smiled at her as she left the room and headed upstairs.  
  
  
Back down the dark street one of the boys who had faught with Rebel and Logan was wandering off to the back of an alley. There he met up with a man in the shadows. The boy then transformed into a blue skinned woman with redish hair. "She is much stronger than I thought, she would make a nice edition to our side, but she is always around Logan."  
  
The man in the shadows spoke. "Yes Mysique, she would make a fine edition. Did you wear the scent cloaking potion I gave you?"  
  
She smiled evily. "Yes, he had no idea it was me, the potion worked perfectly."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok chapter 8 is finally done. What did ya think?? Interesting, not, what? Oh yeah, and sorry for the long wait, I'm working 2 stories at once here. Plz Review!! I dunno how much more o' this I'm gonna do, but if I get enough reviews I'll continue fer awhile. *BAMF* 


	9. Blue skinned woman

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
*CAUTION*: I haven't posted in a lil while because I haven't been gettin' too many reviews and if you peoples wanna read more then please review. I dunno if people are readin' n jus not reviewing or if no one is readin this story. But if ya wanna read more than I need a few more reviews then I've been gettin'. Thank You to all of those who review, I grately appreciate it, it makes me wanna continue sooner. Oh yeah, and if you'd rather have shorter chapters so I could get them here a lil sooner than let me know in the review.*  
  
  
Rebel chp9  
  
  
Early the next morning things were silent as ever. There was no early morning training session so no one was up yet, that is besides Rebel. She woke up at 5 a.m. and couldn't get back to sleep so she started prowling the mansion on the ceiling for a little while. As she got closer to one of the windows in the front, she thought she saw a dark figure running past from outside. She jumped down to check it out and slowly crept towards the window on her tip-toes. Rebel perked her ears back and listened carefully. She heard someone creeping up behind her and spun around before sniffing the air to see who it was. "Ahh!" She shreiked and fell backwards over a pillow on the floor.  
  
"Easy Squirt, I didn't mean ta scare ya." Logan whispered, chuckling a little.  
  
Rebel growled, and smiled laughing at herself a bit. "Jeeze Wolvie, don't do that!"  
  
Logan grinned and reached out his hand to help her up. "Sshh! Quiet or you'll wake someone up."  
  
"Oops." She said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
He stared at her. "What are ya doin' up at 5 a.m. anyway?"  
  
"I was bored, an' I thought I saw someone outside before you scared me half ta death!" She whispered.  
  
Logan looked around curiously and walked toward the door with Rebel close behind him tugging at his shirt. "Ya scared?" He questioned.  
  
She stuck out her lower lip and frowned at him. "No! But you go first!" She said pushing him forward.  
  
They stepped outside and both sniffed the air, looking around in all directions. Logan walked out toward the driveway and stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
Rebel saw him stop and got nervous. "What, what is it??" She asked half whispering and half yelling.  
  
"This is bad, we gotta tell the Prof. now."  
  
Rebel ran over to Logan and tugged at his arm. "What is it?!"  
  
Logan looked down at her. "There's a squirrel stealing all the bird food from the feeder!" He said teasingly.  
  
Rebel growled at him, punching him in the shoulder. "That's not funny Wolvie!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
Logan put up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry Squirt, I couldn't help myself." He said laughing.  
  
Rebel looked down at her feet and kicked at the dirt. "But I really did see something, or someone."  
  
"It's nothin' kid, I would've smelled somethin'." He told her, walking back inside.  
  
Rebel ran after him. "Well, maybe yer nose is busted!"   
  
Logan smiled. "Well if my nose is busted than so's yers, you didn't smell nothin' either ya know."  
  
Rebel huffed and headed inside. She saw someone there, atleast she thought she did. But Logan was right and she knew it, if someone was out there they would have smelled it.  
  
  
But little did they know, someone was out there watching them. The only reason she was undetected was the scent cloaking potion she wore.  
  
  
Inside the mansion Logan sat in the kitchen reading the paper and Rebel was in the rec. room watching t.v. Upstairs she could hear some of the other students getting up. Jean came down first and saw Rebel on the couch. Without looking away from the t.v. Rebel called out, "Mornin' Jean."  
  
Jean stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "How did you know-" She paused for a moment. "Oh, yeah the scent thing, might take me awhile to get used to someone besides Logan being able to do that." She said, mostly to herself. "Good Morning." She replied before heading into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later Kurt *BAMFED* onto the couch next to Rebel. "Guten tag!" He said brightly before 'porting into the kitchen.   
  
Rebel got up off the couch and headed upstairs to get dressed. As she walked down the hallway Kitty phased through the wall infront of her. "Hi Rebel." She said waving away and phasing down through the floor.   
  
'Just another normal day at the Xavier institute', Rebel thought as she entered her room. It was warmer than usual so she threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank-top. After she was dressed she ran to the stair rail and jumped on it sliding down extra fast. Spyke was making his way down the stairs as he noticed her barreling toward him. "Rebel look out!!" He yelled, diving out of the way.  
  
Rebel jumped up from the stairs and ended up on the ceiling. "Whoa, I didn't know I could jump that high." She said looking at a disgruntled Spyke from the ceiling. "Sorry!" She yelled as Evan got up from the floor and headed into the kitchen for breakfast.   
  
She got down off the ceiling and went to grab some breakfast herself. Rogue just started to come down and was wondering why Rebel had been on the ceiling. She dismissed it as fairly normal and went towards the kitchen with everyone else.  
  
  
Later that afternoon Nemesis stopped by for a training session, she was in the Danger Room with Storm while Rebel and the others were doing drills out back with Wolverine and Cyclops. When the sessions were over Rebel met Nemesis at the front gate of the mansion.   
  
Rebel ran over to Nemesis who was levitating by the gate. "Hey! You ready?"  
  
Nemesis looked down at Rebel who was standing impatiently with her hands on her hips. "Yeah ok I'm comin' down Rebel, chill!" She came back down slowly and stood in front of Rebel.  
  
Rebel smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Ok, lets hit the mall!"  
  
They stepped out of the gates and headed down the street. "Hey Rebel, you sure the Prof. said it was ok for us to go out? Shouldn't we like, get a ride or somethin'? I mean, the mall is kinda far."  
  
Rebel stopped. "Well,....the Prof. said we could go out, as long as we weren't alone. We're not alone, I mean you're not exactly no one right?"  
  
Nemesis grinned. "I guess not! But what about a ride??"  
  
Rebel sighed. "Well I guess if you really don't wanna walk. Hmm..." She scratched the back of her head. "Hey! There's Kurt, he can give us a ride, he's got his license."  
  
Kurt was in the driveway doing backflips and such, not really doing anything. Rebel yelled out to him. "Hey! Kurt!!!"  
  
He looked over at them and *BAMFED*. Before they knew it, Kurt was right infront of them. "Hey guys, vhat's up?"  
  
"Kurt, can ya give me an' Nem a ride ta the mall?" Rebel asked him, smiling.  
  
Kurt stood there for a second. "Umm..sure I guess ve could take the X van."  
  
Nemesis jumped up. "Cool! Let's go!" She and Rebel grabbed Kurt's arm so he could teleport them to the garage.  
  
They were there in a flash and anxiously hopped into the van. Kurt drove them to the mall and they hopped out of the van just as quickly as they'd gotten in. "Thanks Kurt!" Rebel and Nemesis thanked him.  
  
"Hey do you guys need a ride back later?"  
  
"No, that's okay Kurt, we're gonna walk." Rebel said shutting the van door.  
  
"Okay, bye." Kurt said just before he took off back toward the mansion.  
  
Nemesis just stared at Rebel. "What?!"  
  
Nemesis rolled her eyes. "It's gonna be dark by the time we walk home!"  
  
Rebel was confused. "So??? Oh come on, it'll be fine, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves! And b'sides, it won't be that dark."  
  
Nemesis shrugged and they headed into the mall.  
  
They walked around for a few hours, not really doing much or buying anything. Nemesis wanted to look for a pair of shorts in Macy's, so they went in and Rebel sat while Nemesis tried on some clothes. After that they were a little hungry so they went in the food court to eat and hung around there for a little while.   
  
  
Back at the mansion Logan walked into the kitchen to find a very confused looking Kitty wandering around. "What are ya doin' Half-pint?"  
  
Kitty jumped up, not noticing him leaning up against the door frame. "Ahh! Whoa, you like scared me!"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Kitty looked around. "Oh, I was um..looking for Rebel, she wasn't in her room or the Danger Room, and she's like, obviously not with you, so I figured she'd be in the kitchen."  
  
Logan stepped away from the door frame and grabbed an apple off the table, stabbing it with his claws. "She ain't here."  
  
Kitty scratched the top of her head and stood there. "Oh...well I was supposed to help her with her algebra homework. Her teacher came up to me today and asked me if I'd give her hand because she's having trouble in that class and well I'm like, already in geometry."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, he didn't care to hear about what was going on in boring classes at school. "Well, guess ya missed her then, she went ta the mall with Nemesis."  
  
Kitty gasped and Logan stared at her. "They went to the mall and like, didn't even ask me?! I rule the mall, I mean I like, buy a pair of shoes every time I go!"  
  
Logan nodded and slowly backed out of the kitchen so as not to start a conversation with Kitty about shopping and clothes.  
  
  
At the mall Rebel and Nemesis were getting tired and bored and it got pretty late. As they were about to leave Rebel stopped and stood in the middle of the floor. Nemesis looked at her as if to say, 'what the hell are you doing?' Rebel turned around once more, now facing Nemesis.  
  
"Okay Rebel, tell me, what is it?"  
  
Rebel walked over to Nemesis and whispered to her. "Look behind me at that kid with the orange hair."  
  
Nemesis discretely looked behind Rebel at the boy. "So?? It's just some punky kid." She whispered back.  
  
Rebel sighed in frustration. "That kid's been followin' us the entire time we were here."  
  
Nemesis rolled her eyes. "So that just means he's some freak kid who's just following us around, doesn't mean he's a stalker or anything."  
  
Rebel grabbed Nemesis by the arm and started walking faster. "I know he ain't some kinda stalker, but that guy's been followin' us an' I didn't even smell him or anything!"  
  
"Well maybe that's just cuz there's so many people in the mall."  
  
"No, trust me, he doesn't have a scent. And ya know what?? He's one of the kids me an' Wolvie busted up the other night for hangin' 'round the mansion."  
  
Nemesis froze. "So what do we do then? Is this kid a mutant or somethin'?"  
  
Rebel nodded. "Yeah, and I figure he knows who I am too and maybe he's thinkin' 'bout a little revenge for gettin' beat up."  
  
Nemesis started walking again with Rebel and the kid kept following them. Nemesis looked up and saw the sign for the bathrooms. She winked at Rebel. "Look, if we make a break for it, we can head into the girls room, he shouldn't follow us there."  
  
Rebel nodded and they continued walking faster with the boy close behind. Then they started counting to three untill Rebel whispered. "Run for it!"  
  
They made a mad dash into the bathroom and slumped against the back of the door when they were in. They looked around and saw that there was no one else in the bathroom, they were all alone.  
  
"Whoa, that was close. This is really weird." Nemesis sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Rebel agreed. She then peeked out of the door and saw the boy was still coming. "It's not over yet!" She yelled.  
  
"The stalls!" Nemesis shouted.  
  
"Wait! We need ta get this door blocked!"  
  
"I got an idea!" Nemesis told Rebel to move away from the door and she concentrated her powers on the metal edges of the door. She combined her sonic waves and blasted the door's metal, melting it slightly.  
  
Rebel sighed. "Ok that should hold fer a little while!"   
  
They dashed into a stall in the corner of the bathroom. Inside the stall there was a small window with a metal screen covering over it like chicken wire. They stared at the window, relieved to find a way out.  
  
"I got it covered!" Rebel said, unsheathing her claws and slicing away the covering on the window.   
  
Then Rebel hoisted Nemesis up through the window.   
  
Just as Nemesis was safe and out of the bathroom, the boy barged in through the barricade on the door and stepped inside.  
  
Rebel turned around and could just barely see the top of the boys head from the opening in the stall. All of sudden the boy transformed into the blue skinned woman known as Mystique. Rebel's eyes were wide focusing on the door. Nemesis then got her attention and she jumped up to the window.   
  
Mystique heard the noise and came toward the stall door, kicking it open just in time to see Rebel scramble her feet out through the window. Rebel and Nemesis caught a glance of Mystique before dashing away.  
  
As they were running away they could hear Mystique yell out in rage that she had let her catch get away.  
  
They ran and ran as far as their legs could carry them until they finally stopped at an old bus stop near an alley. They figured the blue skinned woman had stopped coming after them by now and they slumped against a brick wall.   
  
"Holy shit! Rebel that was freakin' close!" Nemesis exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, no kiddin'." Rebel looked around. "Man, it got dark fast, and it looks like it's gonna rain soon."  
  
Nemesis noticed the dark clouds forming over their heads. "Yeah, we better hurry, we gotta walk all that way and someone's gonna start worryin' about us."  
  
They got up and started their long walk towards the mansion. Nemesis was supposed to be spending the night so atleast her parents wouldn't get worried. As they walked, every once and a while Nemesis would shoot out some of her sonic waves so they'd have a little light for a few seconds. Soon after they started walking, it began to pour, hard.   
  
"Oh what the frig!" Nemesis yelled.  
  
Rebel began to run down the road. "Come on!" She called after Nemesis.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Nemesis yelled back and started running to catch up.  
  
"Running!" Rebel yelled as she started to jog so Nemesis could catch up. "If we run then we'll get back sooner and be out of the rain!"  
  
Nemesis was getting slightly frustrated and wasn't too happy about running at the moment since she was tired from walking all through the mall half the day. She started running alongside Rebel in the pouring rain.  
  
They finally reached the gates of the mansion. Rebel and Nemesis were soaked to the bone and they were extremely tired. They stopped for a moment while Rebel punched in the security codes so the gate would open. She then looked down at her watch. "Uh oh!!!"  
  
"What is it??" Nemesis asked a little worried.   
  
"It's almost 11:00!!" Rebel yelled. "We are sooooo dead! Wolvie is gonna kill me!"  
  
They started dashing toward the mansion. They didn't bother trying to sneak in because they knew someone would be waiting for them to return in the foyer, and it was probably the Professor and Logan.  
  
They burst in the door and to their surprise the only ones standing there with a disaproving look on their face, were the Professor and Storm.   
  
"What in the world were you two doing on this late at night? And in this weather?!" Storm asked a bit angry.  
  
The Professor wheeled up to the drenched Rebel and Nemesis. "I'm sorry Professor, I know we shouldn't have been out that late and just the two of us but-" Rebel tried to explain.  
  
"No you shouldn't have." The Professor said. "But I know what happened and I know about the blue skinned woman who was after you."  
  
Nemesis and Rebel stood there dumbfounded.  
  
Storm gasped. "Mysique!"  
  
Rebel and Nemesis were confused, they knew who this woman was? "Mysic who???" They asked.  
  
The Prof. spoke up. "Mystique. She is an associate if Magneto, she is a shapeshifter and can transform into just about anything and anyone."  
  
"Holy smokes!" Rebel said aloud. "But there's one thing I don't understand, I mean I get that she can transform and stuff, but can she hide her scent? I didn't smell her at all, and she was one of the kids that me an' Wolvie had ta get rid of fer hangin' 'round the mansion. He didn't smell her either."  
  
The Professor leaned back in his chair for a moment. "Hmm..Logan knows Mysique's scent so he would have smelled her if she was indeed one of the children at the gates."  
  
"What is going on Professor?" Storm asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Magneto is definetly up to something."  
  
Rebel stood there for a second. She was more than a little surprised that Logan wasn't there. "Hey, where's Wolvie?" She asked Storm and the Professor.  
  
The Prof. looked up. "He went out on his motorcycle looking for you two. I'll radio him and tell him you're back here and safe." The Prof. took out the com-link he had in his lap and started to radio Logan. "Logan, Logan are you there? It's Charles."  
  
There was alot of static and what sounded like Logan's motorcycle engine. "Yeah I'm here. Have you heard anythin' from 'em?"  
  
"Yes, they're back at the mansion and a little water logged, but they're perfectly fine, you should head back now the weather is worsening." The Prof. answered back.  
  
"Alright, I'm on my w-" *Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccch!*  
  
The Professor nearly dropped the radio at the loud screeching noise. Rebel, Nemesis and Storm stood there staring.  
  
"What was that?! What happened!?" Rebel asked getting nervous.  
  
Storm froze. "It sounded like a crash."  
  
The Prof. picked up the radio and called into it. "Logan, what happened?! Are you alright??"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Rebel was getting very worried now.  
  
The Prof. put his hands on his temples and started tracing for Logan's brain wave patterns. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and they went wide in shock. "He's been in an accident."  
  
Rebel stood there without saying a word. Storm was getting worried but tryed to stay calm so she wouldn't scare Nemesis and Rebel. "Can you find him Professor?" She asked calmly.  
  
The Professor bowed down his head then turned around and headed towards the elevator. "I'll use Cerebro to track him, gather Beast and tell him to prep the X-Jet."  
  
  
Author's Note: sorry it's been awhile but I've been a bit busy catching up with school work and studying for driver's ed. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, left it as a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm not exactly giving up on this story yet, but more reviews would help. BTW if you want shorter chapters I think i'd be able to get them sooner, so jus tell me in your review. Thanx to my loyal readers! *BAMF* 


	10. The Crash thereafter

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
  
Rebel chp10  
  
  
The Professor was in the Cerebro room tracking down Logan. He was about 15 miles away from the mansion when he crashed. The Prof. tried to talk to him mentally but he was unconscious.  
  
Storm had to leave Rebel and Nemesis to gather Beast. Hank was surprised to hear about the accident but was willing to do anything to help.  
  
In the foyer Rebel still stood there, soaking wet with Nemesis, still in shock about the news.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Rebel, I'm sure Logan's fine." Nemesis said trying to calm her friend.  
  
Rebel just stood, shaking her head and mumbling. "It's all my fault, what was I thinking? What did I do?? It's all my fault, it's my own damn fault."  
  
Storm came in the room with Jean trailing close behind. "Rebel? Nemesis? Are you alright?" Storm asked quietly.  
  
Nemesis looked up. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Rebel?" Jean asked, feeling sympathy for her.  
  
Rebel didn't answer.  
  
Storm looked at their dripping wet clothes. "Why don't you two go upstairs and get changed for bed. You must be tired."  
  
Nemesis nodded and headed upstairs where her things were in Rebel's room.  
  
Jean knew how it felt when a close friend was hurt or in trouble. She knew if something had happened to Scott she would have probably felt the same way. She could read the young girl's mind and knew she was worried and blaming herself for the incident.  
  
"Rebel, it's not your fault, the roads were slippery and it was pouring rain, it was an accident."  
  
Rebel refused to listen. "No, it is my fault. If I hadn't insisted that we go out by ourselves and walk home, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. And Wolvie wouldn't have had to go out looking for me. He was looking for me and it's all my fault."  
  
Storm glanced at Jean and mentally told her she was going up to see if the Prof. had found Logan using Cerebro yet. Jean was going to try and get Rebel to atleast go change her soaking wet clothes.  
  
"Rebel, why don't you go to your room and get out of those wet clothes. Okay?" Jean asked nicely.  
  
Rebel sighed and slowly went up the stairs to her room.  
  
When she got there Nemesis had already fallen asleep in the extra bed on the other side of the room. Rebel pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt from her drawer and started taking off the wet clothes. All of a sudden she perked her ears back and listened carefully. With her enhanced hearing she heard the X-Jet starting up from inside the hanger. She pulled the t-shirt over her head quickly and rushed down the stairs. 'They're goin' ta get Wolvie!' She thought. 'They better not think they're goin' without me!'  
  
Just as she reached the hanger she caught Storm entering the jet with Hank already inside in the pilot's seat. Storm turned around sharply just barely hearing her footsteps. "Rebel!"   
  
"You're goin' ta get Wolvie?" Rebel asked, but it was more like a statement.  
  
Storm nodded. "Yes. The Professor has located him, we need to hurry before someone finds him and reports the accident. Right now he is on a deserted road, but someone could come along any minute."  
  
"I'm going with you." Rebel said as she started to board the jet.  
  
Storm tried to stop her. "Rebel, you're not going to want to see this. You should stay here, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Rebel popped her claws with the familiar *SNIKT!* and Storm backed away. "You don't understand! I hafta see him for myself, he'd be there for me!"  
  
Storm looked toward Beast. "It's alright Storm, let her come."  
  
Rebel retracted her claws and sat down behind the co-pilot's seat where Storm sat.   
  
As they got closer and closer to the accident site, Rebel became more and more worried. She knew in her mind that he would probably be alright and walk away scot free, but something in her heart told her it wouldn't be that simple.  
  
They reached the accident within a few minutes that seemed like hours. Storm turned around and looked at Rebel who was trying to see outside through the window. "Why don't you stay here while Beast and I asses the situation." Storm told her.  
  
In other words, Rebel thought, that means they don't want you going out there. She wanted to go, but something inside her told her that she probably wouldn't like what she saw and that it most likely looked worse than it actually was.   
  
Rebel nodded to Storm and she left the jet with Beast. Rebel couldn't really see anything through the window but it was pretty dark and still pouring rain. She kept a look out for any vehicles coming in any direction. Storm had asked her to do that probably just to keep her busy and out of the way. Rebel figured this because the road was pretty much deserted, all the time too, and tonights weather was pretty bad anyway. Also she couldn't see much if she was inside the plane.  
  
Outside, Beast slowly moved toward Logan who was lying in the street off to the side of the road. Storm gasped at the sight of the crushed motorcycle lying on the ground infront of a tree. When she saw Logan she was somewhat relieved he was not in pieces like his bike. Hank tried not to move him too much but he was regaining consciousness and started to stir anyway.  
  
Storm slowly moved toward them. "Hank, is he alright?"   
  
"I think he'll be alright, he's started to heal already and will probably end up with nothing more than a concussion." Hank replied solemnly.  
  
Logan groaned and tried to sit up. "Unh.."  
  
"Logan, you need to lie down." Storm told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay." He mumbled. "What the hell happened?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well considering the weather condition and the current position of your motorcycle and yourself, I'd say that your bike skidded out while you started to make this turn, at a greater speed than you should have gone in this weather, and you slid sideways into that tree over there and went flying sideways off the bike and landed here." Beast said pointing to the crushed motorcycle and the spot in the road where Logan was.  
  
Logan glanced over at the tree and his smashed Harley. "Damn, I really liked that bike." He mumbled and started to get up.  
  
"Logan, you shouldn't be getting up!" Storm scolded.  
  
Beast steadied him and he just mumbled. "If I don't get up, than how the hell do ya expect ta get me inta the jet?"   
  
"He's got a point there Storm." Beast said.  
  
Storm just frowned at him and he helped Logan into the plane.  
  
As soon as Logan was in sight entering the plane, Rebel rushed over to him. "Wolvie!! You're ok!"  
  
He smiled lop-sidedly as Beast helped him into a seat. "Hey Squirt, didn't know you'd be here. It's good ta see ya."  
  
Rebel carefully gave him a hug and got into the seat beside him. "Well I know you'd be here for me."  
  
"You got that right Small Fry."  
  
Storm handed Logan an ice pack from the first-aid kit for his head and took her seat.  
  
  
When they got back to the mansion the Professor was there waiting for them. Hank helped Logan off the jet because he was very tired and a little dizzy. Rebel trotted beside them willing to help.  
  
"Logan are you alright?" The Professor asked kindly.  
  
Logan winced and looked at the Professor. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"Not to mention a bit dizzy from that knock on your head." Storm added in, giving Logan a look.  
  
"Come on Logan, I'll help you to the infirmary so we can check you out." Beast said.  
  
"Thanks Hank."  
  
"I'll go too!" Rebel said following Hank and Logan.  
  
"Rebel aren't you tired? You've been out all day and it's late. You do have school tomorrow you know." Storm said watching her head down towards the med-lab.  
  
The Professor looked at her. "Rebel you are welcome to stay here at the mansion with Logan tomorrow if you would like."  
  
"Really? Yeah sure!" She smiled.  
  
"Storm, Hank and I will be out tomorrow so if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Logan it would really help us out."   
  
"No Prob!" Rebel waved at Storm and the Prof. and ran down the hall.  
  
  
When she was gone Storm just looked at the Professor. "Professor are you sure this is a good idea? I'm sure Logan will be fine on his own."  
  
"I know that Storm, but she'll probably be up all night staying in the med-lab anyway and she'll be completely exhausted by morning."  
  
Storm nodded in agreement. "Well maybe it's good for the both of them to spend some time together."  
  
When Rebel got to the infirmary Logan's head was bandaged up and he had changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He had just gotten into his bed when Rebel came through the door.  
  
"Hey Squirt."  
  
"Hey. Man you look like you're about to zonk out." Rebel said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm pretty tired."  
  
Rebel nodded. "I'm really sorry you got in that accident because of me, and I'm glad yer okay."  
  
"It wasn't yer fault kiddo. I shouldn't have been goin' so fast anyway with the road bein' so slick." He told her.  
  
"Thanks Wolvie." She said as she gave him a hug and then sat on the bed beside his and watched him fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER: Logan finds out about the insident with Mystique and the Professor discovers her and Magneto's plans for Rebel.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow! that was about the fastest I ever posted. I hope you liked this chap. i made it shorter! PLz review! they really help move the story along! :) 


	11. Magneto you *bleeeeeeep*!!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
  
Rebel chp11  
  
  
"She what?!" Logan's voice echoed through the mansion.  
  
"Logan calm down, Rebel is still asleep." The Professor tried to quiet him as he further explained the incident with Mystique.  
  
After hearing the whole story Logan was still quite furious and atleast somewhat confused and annoyed. "So why the hell is Mystique helpin' Magneto ta go after Rebel?"  
  
"I don't know Logan." The Professor said calmly. "For some reason she is helping him, and I have no clue as to what his plans are for Rebel in the first place."  
  
"Hold on a sec." Logan squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and snapped his eyes shut. "Lemme get this straight, Mystique was one o' them punks that me an' the Squirt got rid of the other night?!"  
  
"Yes." The Professor confirmed.   
  
"Then why the hell didn't I smell her?!" Logan asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly Logan. I tried scanning Mystique's mind with Cerebro last night and it seems that Magneto has given her some kind of potion to mask her scent."  
  
Logan growled deep in his throat. "Great, this is just flamin' wonderful!" He roared. "How am I supposed ta track her if she ain't got no damn scent!!"   
  
"Logan you need to calm down." The Professor could tell he was getting very aggitated.   
  
Logan sat down on a chair next to the Professor's desk in the study. He sat forward and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
The Professor watched his expressions. "Are you still having a headache from your accident last night?"  
  
Logan looked up. "I'm fine." He stated flatly.  
  
"Everything turned out exceptionaly well considering the impact of the crash. Beast told me your motorcycle was completely smashed. You were lucky to walk away, and with only a headache the next day." The Professor said smiling slightly.  
  
"Well I don't feel so lucky." Logan mumbled.  
  
The Professor was confused. "Why is that?"  
  
Logan grunted. "I'm beginnin' ta think it wasn't an accident."  
  
"Do you think it was Magneto?" The Professor questioned.   
  
"He could've easily knocked my bike off the road."  
  
The Professor rested his chin on his hands and looked at Logan. "That definetly is a possibility."  
  
There was a noise behind them and a curly haired head poked out from outside the door.  
  
"Good morning Rebel." The Professor greeted.  
  
Rebel had been there a while and heard most of what had been said. She was obviously upset. "Magneto was the one who knocked Wolvie off the road!!?" Oh yeah, she was furious.  
  
Logan turned and looked and her. "We don't know that fer a fact Squirt."  
  
"I bet that bas-" She cut herself off as she got stares from Logan and the Professor. "I bet that jerk did knock you off the road Wolvie, he was goin' after me an' he just needed ta get you outta the way. It's all my fault! He knew you'd always be with me and he just hadta get rid of ya! Grrr!!!" She raised her voice and it was now at a yelling tone.  
  
"Calm down Rebel." The Professor said not wanting to loose any more furniture from previous outbursts.   
  
Logan walked over to her and put his rough hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay kiddo, he didn't get ya, I won't let him."  
  
Rebel sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry to just go off like this but Hank, Storm and I need to leave for a few hours to take care of some business and pick up some things for the mansion." The Prof. explained.  
  
"It's okay Chuck, we'll be fine here." Logan told him as the Professor wheeled off to meet Storm and Beast in the X-Van.  
  
Rebel glared at Logan.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Rebel rolled her eyes. "Why didn't the Prof. find where Mystique was with Cerebro? Huh? Then he could find out where Magneto is and what his flamin' plans are!!"  
  
Logan chuckled. "It's okay Squirt, I'm sure the Prof. will find out in time. Don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"Yeah right." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I heard that." Logan said and headed out of the Professor's study.  
  
  
About an hour later the Professor, Hank and Storm were out in the X-Van when the Professor suddenly pulled over to a stop on the side of the road.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Hank asked.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Storm wondered.  
  
The Professor reached his hands to his temples and was completely still and silent for a moment. Then he gasped and Storm and Hank watched him more closely. "Oh no."  
  
"What is it Professor, what's wrong??" Storm asked getting more and more curious.  
  
The Professor looked up. "I just got a reading from Mystique's mind. Magneto has gotten ahold of a mind altering machine much like the machine he used on Asteroid 'M', and-" He stopped.  
  
"And what Professor??" Hank asked.   
  
The Prof. continued. "And he plans to use it on Rebel in an attempt to show the world what mutants can really do and assassinate the senator."  
  
They all sat back and gasped. What are they going to do now???  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER: Magneto begins preparation for his plans and contemplates his failed atempt to get Wolverine away from Rebel.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well there's chap11. hope u liked! I also hope i get more reviews! I posted sooner and with shorter chapters and will continue to do so if i keep gettin' those great reviews! thnx! buh bye! *BAMF* 


	12. Danger lurks in the shadows

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
A/N: ~symbols indicate telepathy~  
  
  
  
Rebel chp12  
  
  
Storm, Professor Xavier and Beast sat in the van without saying a word. None of them knew exactly what they should do about the situation.  
  
Beast was the first one to speak. "Professor, shall we head back to the mansion?"  
  
"No." Was his solemn response.  
  
"Professor?!" Storm exclaimed. "They could be in danger!"  
  
The Professor sighed. "Yes I know that Storm, but if we head back that is probably what Magneto is expecting us to do. Right now he is unaware that we know of his plans, but if we go back now he will suspect something."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Storm asked.  
  
"I'll comunicate with Wolverine telepathically and inform him of the dangers."  
  
Beast and Storm both nodded and the Professor proceeded to contact Wolverine.  
  
~Logan?~  
  
~"Yeah Chuck, what is it? Somethin' wrong?"~  
  
~Yes Logan, actually there is, I've discovered Magneto's plans. He has a mind altering device and is going to try and use it on Rebel to assassinate the Senator.~  
  
~"What?! That dirty son of a-"~  
  
~Logan, listen to me very carefully. I need you to stay on full alert and stay inside the mansion, we are not going to return as of yet because otherwise Magneto will be suspicious. Do you understand?~  
  
~"Yeah Chuck, I got it."~  
  
With that the Professor broke his comunication with Logan.  
  
Logan was sitting at the kitchen table when the Professor "spoke" to him.   
  
Rebel was nearby as usual and figured something was up. "What is it Wolvie? Did you just talk with the Professor?"  
  
Logan looked up and grinned. "Yeah kid, can't fool you."  
  
"Well??" Rebel asked impatiently. "What he say?"  
  
Logan told her of the conversation and she froze for a second. He watched her sit there, not saying a word.  
  
Rebel looked at him with worry in her eyes. "So....what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, as I told ya, the Prof. can't come back now so we just gotta sit tight and stay on alert."  
  
Rebel nodded, obviously a bit shook up from the conversation.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Squirt." Logan assured her. "We'll be fine."  
  
Rebel shook off her worry and half-smiled. "Come on, let's go in the rec. room and play some pool."  
  
Logan grinned. "Okay kid, but I'm not gonna letcha win this time."  
  
"Hey! You didn't let me win! I beat ya fair and square last time ya sore looser!" Rebel giggled and raced into the rec. room. "I get ta use yer good pool stick!! Haha!"  
  
"I don't think so! Get back here small fry!!" Logan chuckled and raced after her.  
  
  
Back at Magneto's hideout, he sat in the dark shadows contemplating what his next move should be. As he sat there Mystique came in through the doorway and stood infront of him.  
  
"So Magneto, what's our next move?"  
  
"I've decided not to get rid of Wolverine after all." He stated. "We may be able to use him to get the girl to cooperate with us."  
  
Mystique smiled evilly. "Ah, I like the way you think Erik. But how do you propose we capture them both?"  
  
Magneto stepped out of the shadows. "I've aquired some very powerful knockout gas from the military that should do the trick."  
  
Mysique and Magneto laughed wickedly and sat back in the shadows.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER: Does Magneto begin his evil plot? Does the Professor find out? What are Rebel and Wolverine gonna do?? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Author's Note: Hope u liked this chap. Maybe a little too short but i'm sorta at a bit of a writer's block. nEwayz, hope u keep readin and please review! thnx! *BAMF* 


	13. The Capture

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebel chp13  
  
  
Later that day, Rebel and Logan were getting pretty bored having to stay inside the mansion. They sat in the rec. room most of that morning alternately playing pool and watching all three of the 'Die Hard' movies.  
  
Rebel put her pool stick on the table and ran over to the couch. She jumped on the back and sat there, perched on the balls of her feet.   
  
Logan sneakily came up behind her and knocked her over with a slight shove onto the couch.  
  
"Holy jeez!!" She yelped, falling onto the opposite side of the couch.  
  
Logan chuckled. "Gotcha!"  
  
Rebel stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. "I'm gonna get you back fer that, you'd jus better watch out!" She growled.  
  
Logan just grinned and took a seat on the couch. "Okay Squirt, so what are we watchin' now?"   
  
Like he had to ask. "Die Hard 3 of course! Die Hard: With a vengence!!" She said, mimicking the t.v. as it came on the screen.  
  
"We just watched the first two of 'em! Do we hafta watch another one?" He asked, trying to pretend that he didn't like watching them.  
  
"Wolvie come on, I mean you can't just watch the first two without watching the third one if ya got 'em. And besides, this one's back in New York and it doesn't just focus the plot around one building." Rebel said smiling, defending her movies.  
  
"Right, and I got the expert on these flicks right here." Logan mumbled.  
  
"Hey I heard that! And don't pretend you don't like these kinda movies! I know you do! I've seen the way yer eyes glow when there's a big explosion and a fighting, shooting scene." Rebel grinned and focused back on the movie.  
  
Logan chuckled and did the same.  
  
About an hour and a half later, the movie was nearly over and it was about 12 in the afternoon. Logan and Rebel were just at the end of the last Die Hard movie and they were laying on the couch half asleep.  
  
Rebel got up and stretched. She sighed. "Well Wolvie, what're we gonna do now?"  
  
He looked up and scrunched up his face thinking of what to do. "Well we could always do some trainin' in the danger room."  
  
Rebel thought for a moment. "Eh, why not. Come on ya big lug, get yer butt off the couch." She said as she dragged him to a standing position.  
  
They started walking toward the danger room, when all of a sudden they heard the crash of the window breaking and something hitting the floor.  
  
Rebel jumped. "What the heck was that?!"  
  
Logan stood for a moment and sniffed the air.  
  
The hallway started to fill with a dark cloud of smoke.  
  
"Gas!!" He yelled and ran over to Rebel pushing her to the floor. "Stay low! Stay low!" He shouted.  
  
They were both on the floor within seconds. "What's going on?!" Rebel asked Logan nervously.  
  
"I dunno, but I think this has got ta do with Magneto!" Logan grabbed Rebel by the sleave of her shirt and they began crawling toward the danger room.   
  
They were nearly there when Logan's pace started to slow down. Rebel turned to him and he was beginning to pass out. "Come on Wolvie! We gotta move! We're almost there." Rebel desperately tried to drag him along but she also became tired and before she knew it, everything went black and they both were unconscious on the floor.  
  
Within minutes the mansion doors were burst open and in stepped Magneto and Mystique.  
  
"Good work Mystique, they never saw it coming." Magneto said wickedly. "Call in your boys to help us get them out of here."  
  
Mystique nodded. "Blob! Avalanche! Get in here!" She belowed.  
  
Blob stamped inside followed by Avalanche. "Blob take Wolverine and Avalanche grab the girl!" Mystique ordered.  
  
They both looked at her and Lance spoke up. "Do we really hafta do this?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean what did they ever do to us? Why are we doin' this anyway?" Blob added.  
  
Magneto glared at them and the two boys shuddered at his evil stare. "Do as you're told and you won't face the consequences if you don't!" Magneto yelled.  
  
Avalanche and Blob walked over and picked up Wolverine and Rebel as they were told. Neither of them knew what Magneto had planned for the two, but they didn't want to even think about what would happen if they didn't do as Magneto ordered.  
  
Magneto looked around and grinned before he waved his hand and they all left with what they came for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER: Scott is the first to arrive on the scene, will he be able to get the Professor and rescue them in time? What is going to happen if no one can get there!? What about the Senator?? Stay tuned for next time!!  
  
  
Author's Note: All right I got chapter 13 up! I've been posting sooner than usual hoping for more reviews but I haven't really been getting any. Is anyone still following this story?? Just curious. I thank those who have been reviewing but would appreciate seeing more. Plz R+R! *BAMF* 


	14. Scott to the Rescue?

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebel chp14  
  
  
Scott came home early from school because he had a study last and since he was a senior he was allowed to leave. Jean was still at school studying for her finals with a few of her friends and the others still had to stay.   
  
He parked his car in the garage and headed inside the mansion. When he got to the front steps he stopped dead in his tracks. The door hinges were busted and the glass broken from obvious forced entry. "What the heck happened?!" He said aloud.   
  
He ran inside and looked around frantically. He knew that Rebel had stayed home from school to stay with Logan, and the Professor, Storm and Beast had to go out. But if Logan and Rebel were home, where were they? As Scott came near the hallway leading towards the Danger Room there was an odd smell and it was slightly foggy and smokey. Something was definetly wrong. "Logan! Rebel!! Are you guys here?!!! Where are you??!!" He shouted.  
  
There was no answer. He continued searching the mansion but found nothing. Scott figured he'd better call the Professor. He tried calling him mentally, only hoping that he could be reached.  
  
~"Professor?! Can you here me?! This is important!"~  
  
~Yes, Scott, try and calm down. What is it?~  
  
~"The mansion was broken into and Logan and Rebel and gone!!"~  
  
~Oh dear~  
  
~"Professor!!?? What should I do?!"~  
  
~I want to you to stay at the mansion so someone will be there when the other students get back from school~  
  
~"But what about Logan and Rebel?!"~  
  
~I'll try and find them. I'll return with Hank and Ororo as quickly as possible!~  
  
That was the end of Scott's mental conversation with the Professor. He knew that he should do as he was told but thought it better to look for Rebel and Logan himself. Scott thought that maybe if he called Jean's cell phone and try to get her to locate them that he could go after them himself.  
  
  
Jean was studying with her friend Tarynn outside of the school when her cell phone rang.   
  
Tarynn looked up from her book. "Jean, you gonna get that?"  
  
Jean stopped reading and pulled her cell phone out of her backpack. She excused herself from studying and went behind a tree to take the call. "Hey Scott, what's wrong?"  
  
On the other end of the phone Scott was very worried and Jean could sense it. "Jean! No time to explain everything-"  
  
"Scott what is it?!" Jean asked, now getting concerned herself.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just listen. Logan and Rebel are missing and the mansion's been broken in to. I need you to try and locate them now."  
  
Jean was very confused. "What about the Professor, did you tell him-"  
  
"Yes Jean, it would just be faster if I found them myself. Please, I need your help, this is important."  
  
"Okay Scott." Jean put her hands to her temples for a few seconds and stopped. "Okay I've got them, I'll mentally send you the coordinates."  
  
"Thanks Jean, and I need you to go back to the mansion now and be there when the other kids get back. Wish me luck! Bye!" Scott hung up the phone and ran towards the door, grabbing his X-Man uniform on the way out.  
  
  
~~~~~~~ Logan awoke in a dark room that was cold and damp. He got up slowly, not totally aware of his surroundings. He took a deep breath and smelled the area around him. "It wasn't a totally unfamiliar smell, it was wet and damp and kind of musty. He was in a cell. He smelled something else, something familiar, it was Rebel! He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cell. He saw her in a corner on the floor. Logan rushed over to her and put his hand on her head.   
  
She stirred a bit at his touch and looked up, blinking a few times before realizing who it was. "Wolvie!" She exclaimed as she sat up off the damp floor and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
"Ssshhh...it's okay kid, it's okay." He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Where are we Wolvie? What happened?" Rebel asked, confused and a little scared.  
  
He looked around, then back to her. "I dunno Squirt, but I don't think it's the Holiday Inn." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
She giggled and started to stand up. "What's that?" She asked pointing to a greenish light at the opening of the cell.  
  
Logan looked over at the greenish lasers that went from one side of the wall to the other, noticing it for the first time. "Hmm..I dunno, looks like some kinda force field or somethin'." He moved closer to it slowly. "I wonder if it can handle adamantium?" He asked curiously, unsheathing his claws on his right hand.  
  
Rebel watched him get closer to the green lasers. She didn't know what they were or how storng they were, but they were probably put there for a reason and she was a little uneasy by the idea of just trying to slash at it.  
  
Wolverine reached his arm back and swung at the force field. There was a loud zapping noise and he pulled back quickly yelling out in pain. "EeeeeOWW!!!"  
  
Rebel ran over to him. "Wolvie!"   
  
He started cursing loudly and held his right arm with his left one. "Damn!" He yelled one last time before taking a seat on the cot near the wall.  
  
Rebel went over to the cot and took a seat next to him. "You okay?"  
  
Logan grunted. "Damn that bastard hurt!" He yelled, rubbing his arm.  
  
Rebel sighed. "Well, I guess claws ain't gonna help us get outta here."   
  
Logan leaned back on the cot and Rebel rested her head on his shoulders. "Don't worry kid, we'll figure out a way ta get outta this flamin' hell hole."  
  
Rebel half-smiled. Someone's gotta know we're missing. She thought.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok there's chp14, the plot is thickening here people!! What do ya think?? And for Scott fans out there, I was way nicer to him this time around. hehe lol! Plz R+R *BAMF!* 


	15. It's Dark and Damp

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebel chp15  
  
  
Scott was out on the road searching for the exact coordinates that Jean had given him. He had a fancy gadget added to his car, with the help of Beast, that could pinpoint exact coordinates on a little computer screen. It could also tell you exactly where you were anywhere on the planet. He finally pulled into an alley close to the coordinates where Rebel and Logan supposedly were. Scott put the roof up on his car and started changing into his X-Man uniform. It had been a while since he left and now it was around 4p.m. Jean had probably told the other kids what had happened and the Professor and the other adults had probably returned. He then took the coordinates mini-computer off his car and took it with him as he headed further down the alley.   
  
  
~~~~~~Logan and Rebel still sat quietly in their cell. Rebel had nearly fallen asleep leaning on Wolverine's shoulder on the cot. Although Logan was tired, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of a way they could possibly get out of there and he was worried what might happen if they didn't. He was afraid to fall asleep and wake up with Rebel gone, only to discover Magneto had taken her and used her to complete his assassination plot.  
  
After a little while Rebel sat up. Logan looked down at her trying to smile and failing misserably, he was too worried and she could tell. "I wonder how long we've been here?" She asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. She looked down at her watch that she always had on. She had to hit the 'glow' button because the light was too dim in the cell for her to see. Her watch was set to military time, just the way she liked it. It was nearly 4:30.   
  
"Man, we've been here for almost 5 hours." She sighed.  
  
Logan looked at her sadly. "Don't worry kiddo, someone'll probably realise we ain't at the mansion."   
  
"Hmph, ya right and I'm sure Sabertooth is gonna come down here in a pink ballerina outfit and tell you that yer his favorite person in the world." She said sarcastically.  
  
Logan chuckled. "That would definetly be a sight ta see." He said grimacing.  
  
Rebel leaned over and put her head in her hands. "We're never gonna get outta here." She mumbled.  
  
"Aw c'mon, don't give up hope on this ol' canucklehead yet! We'll get out, we jus need a plan." Logan sighed, leaning up against the wall.  
  
Rebel got up from the cot and shuffled towards the cell entrance. She leaned forward so she could see out, making sure she didn't touch the green lasers. She peered into the dark and there was like a hallway, and she could see a large steel door at the end.   
  
All of a sudden the door opened and a dark form stepped out.  
  
Rebel backed up and Logan perked his ears up and listened to the footsteps aproaching them. She backed into Logan as he moved toward the entrance. Logan could smell that the figure was Magneto and knew Rebel could smell it too and she was getting nervous.   
  
"It's okay Squirt, jus get behind me." Logan whispered, pushing Rebel behind his back.  
  
Magneto approached the cell entrance and glared at Logan. He tilted his head to the side so he could see Rebel huddling behind Logan.  
  
Logan stared at Magneto emitting a deep growl and slightly baring his teeth.  
  
"Now is that any way to speak to your host?" Magneto asked in an eerie voice.  
  
"I know what yer after you filthy bastard, and you ain't gettin' her!" Logan growled.  
  
"Smart boy, did your Professor tell you this wonderful information?"   
  
Logan didn't answer.  
  
"Well then, I just don't think he'll get here in time to stop me. Besides, I don't really have a mind altering device to make the child do my bidding. I've had Mystique believe all this because I knew Charles would try to get the information from her. If she truly believed I possesed this device then it would be easier to give dear Charles false information."  
  
"Why you sonuva-"  
  
"I assure you Mystique is fully aware of the true situation at hand now." Magneto interrupted.  
  
Rebel stepped out from behind Logan. "I'll never do anything you tell me you freakin' bastard!" She yelled.  
  
Magneto grinned. "But you will child, you will. Why do you think I brought your good friend Wolverine with you? You will do as I tell you or he will face the consequences." He said pointing at Logan.  
  
Rebel was getting really worried now. What would he do to Logan if she didn't obey?  
  
"It's okay Squirt." Logan assured her as Magneto backed into the shadows and left through the door he came from. "Don't listen to him, he's probably jus tryin' ta scare ya." He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her back to the cot to sit down.  
  
  
~~~~Meanwhile back at the mansion. The Professor had long returned and Jean was informing him of what Scott had decided to do since she knew he already knew about everything else.  
  
"We've got the coordinates exactly Jean?" Professor X asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Scott left a while ago to look for them."  
  
"Alright, gather the team and we'll find where Scott is and help get them back."  
  
Storm was standing near the Professor. "Shouldn't we inform the Senator of the dangers?"  
  
"No Storm." The Prof. replied. "That will only cause a riot and more people to learn about mutants, we must keep this quiet and do the best we can."  
  
Jean had already told everyone about the situation and gathered Rogue, Kitty, Nightcrawler, Spyke and Beast.  
  
Beast was already waiting in the X-Jet with Storm and the Professor. The Professor thought he'd better go on this mission incase Magneto did indeed succeed in controlling Rebel, then he would try to regain control of her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~Down in the alley, Scott reached the sewer drainage system where the coordinates had lead him. He blasted his way into the sewers and began making his way down a long, narrow tunnel. Scott was hoping for some backup from his other teammates and he wished they'd get there soon.  
  
~~~~~~Magneto came back into the cell area where Wolverine and Rebel were. Rebel and Logan quickly got up off the cot and watched him carefully.  
  
Magneto activated a button on the wall near the floor using his power and the green lasers disappeared. Logan was about to leap forward at Magneto but was unable to move.  
  
"Don't even think about it Wolverine." Magneto pulled Rebel forward by the metal in her hands and held her infront of him.  
  
Logan growled.   
  
"Lemme go you creep!!" Rebel yelled, strugling to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Let her go Magneto!!" Logan hollered unable to move from within the cell.  
  
"Stop your struggling you little ingrate! You wouldn't want your friend to suffer now would you?" Magneto threatened.  
  
Rebel did not like being threatened at all. "Suffer this you physcho!" She yelled, elbowing him where the sun don't shine.   
  
Logan chuckled and she managed to break free from his grasp. Rebel ran toward Wolverine who was still unable to move.  
  
Magneto hollered. "Stupid child!!" He lifted Wolverine with his powers and slammed him into the back wall of the cell.   
  
"Wolvie!" Rebel ran over to him as he lay on the damp floor.  
  
Logan growled and started to push himself up.  
  
"You see what happens when you do not obey me?!" Magneto said wickedly. "Don't do it again."  
  
Rebel sat near Logan and leaned up against the wall. "I'm so sorry Wolvie,...it's all my fault." She said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Magneto sneered and reactivated the lasers blocking the entrance. "You'll stay for the time being, I am not quite ready to proceed,..yet."  
  
Logan rubbed the back of his head and mumbled, "Bastard!" as Magneto left once again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER: Rebel thinks of the desicions she has to make while Scott and the rest of the team try and locate her and Logan before the unthinkable can happen. Stay tuned!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Hope this chap. was okay! I woulda posted sooner but had some writers block and then ff.net was givin' me trouble. Please review! All feedback welcome and appreciated! *BAMF* 


	16. The making of a Zero

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN X MEN! there i said it once again! do i really have ta say this every flamin' time?! It's really kinda degrading ya know?? I do however own Rebel and Nemesis, well sort of...actually Rebel is based on me and Nemesis is based on a very good friend of mine.  
Author's Note: This is my first fic with my own character so i hope you all like it! Plz review! Thanks to all of u who reviewed! Enjoy!   
Summary: There's a new mutant at the mansion and she has some powers like Wolverine and some like Spider Man? Wolvie decides to train her and she finally has someone she can trust.  
  
Author's Note: Keep an eye out for changes in Rebel's codename. She'll be referred to that from now on. This however will not effect the title of the fic. ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Rebel chp16  
  
  
Scott carefully made his way down the sewers, still using his coordinate device. He stopped when he reached a back wall noticing there was no way for him to go. He checked his device again, making sure he'd gone the right way. "This is impossible." He whispered to himself. He leaned his arm against the wall to rest for a moment and realized it was unusually soft. He stepped back and carefully blasted at the wall, revealing another hallway and what seemed like some kind of lair. He continued walking carefully through the damp hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Rebel paced inside the cell thinking of what she was going to do. Logan got up and put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.  
  
"Take it easy kid, we'll find a way out before Magneto comes back."  
  
She looked at him sadly. "But what if we don't?"  
  
Just after Rebel said that, the door outside their cells began to open. This was a different door however, it was at the oposite end of the hallway they did not know about, because it was hidden in shadows.  
  
Rebel just stared into the darkness from the cell opening. Logan glared towards the door. *sniff* *sniff* "It ain't Magneto." He said quietly.  
  
Rebel didn't move, she just watched the shadows intent on discovering who that person was.  
  
Logan's eyes widened. "It's Scott."  
  
Rebel gasped.   
  
The door continued to open slowly, creaking a little.  
  
"Scott?" Rebel whispered.  
  
The person opening the door fully stepped out, clad in his X-Man uniform.  
  
"Scott!" Rebel said, not too loudly so Magneto wouldn't hear.  
  
Scott peered into the dark hallway, noticing the greenish light and moved toward it. "Rebel? Logan?!"  
  
"Over here kid." Logan said.  
  
Scott moved toward the voices and stopped infront of the lasers with a sigh of relief.   
  
"Man am I glad ta see you." Rebel said nearly jumping up and down.  
  
"That's a first." Logan chuckled. "So how'd ya find us?"  
  
"I had some help from Jean and this coordinate do-hicky Beast gave me." Scott said, holding up the device.  
  
"Whatever you do, yer gonna hafta do it fast before Magneto comes back." Rebel told him.  
  
Scott froze. "I don't know how I'm s'posed to get you guys out of that thing." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll try and contact the Professor, he's gotta be on his way anyway."  
  
Logan snapped his head up. "Hurry an' hide Cyke, Magneto's comin' back!"   
  
Scott hurried back to the shadows and hid behind the door he came in through, leaving it open a crack so he could hear what was going on.  
  
Magneto came toward Logan and Rebel. "It is time to commence with our plans." Magneto spoke emotionlessly.  
  
Wolverine stepped forward. "Why don't you leave the kid outta this, let me go in her place."  
  
Rebel stepped forward grabbing Logan by the arm. "It's ok Wolvie, I'll be fine."  
  
"She's right Wolverine." Magneto said suddenly. "Besides, I do not trust you'll comply with the plan and she is younger, less experienced and I do not believe she has it in her to trick me."  
  
"Hmph, that's what you think." Rebel muttered to herself.  
  
Logan heard her mumbling and was curious as to what she planned to do. "Be careful kid."  
  
"You be careful too. I'll have an eye out for ya." Rebel replied with a wink.  
  
Logan figured she was refering to Cyclops hidden in the shadows.  
  
Magneto held Logan back using his powers while he dispersed the lasers and motioned for Rebel to come forward. "Come now, my Zero."  
  
Rebel quirked and eyebrow and stared at him. "Dude are you on crack? My name's Rebel."  
  
Logan chuckled at her comment.  
  
"I will refer to you as Zero from now on, so get used to it child." Magneto thundered.  
  
"Whatever man, but I ain't a child and I'm not yours either." Rebel countered.  
  
Logan watched as Magneto lead Rebel away into the darkness. "Remember 'Zero' be careful!" He shouted.  
  
Rebel grinned, enjoying the thought of having a new nickname. She actually liked the name Magneto had given her. Who would've thought? Ok so I guess I'm Zero now. She thought to herself.  
  
  
Scott came out of the darkness as soon as Magneto and 'Zero' were gone. "Ok Wolverine, now what do we do?"  
  
Logan's head perked up as if he was listening to something that wasn't there. He then looked back towards Scott. "Don't worry Cyke, that was the Prof. He and the other X-Men are on the way ta get us outta here."  
  
"What about Zero?" Scott asked.  
  
"The Prof.'s gonna contact her and tell her she can get the hell outta there once we're out." Logan replied.  
  
Scott nodded. "Okay so I guess we sit tight for a while."  
  
"I hope Mags doesn't come back soon." Logan mumbled.  
  
"What's he gonna do? He already has the kid with him." Scott questioned.  
  
"He plans ta torture me if she don't cooperate." Logan said quietly as if he wasn't concerned.  
  
Scott was getting nervous of the situation, and wanted to just leave Logan for now and get the hell outta there. He knew he had to stay though, just to make sure Logan didn't get tortured. He cringed at the thought.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER: The escape!..........please review and stay tuned!  
  
Author's Note: it's been a while but how'd ya like this chap.? Sorry it took so long I've been pretty busy lately. 


End file.
